


Midnight Special

by lokihattere



Series: Midnight Series [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Eventual Buckstony, F/M, Hurt Tony, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Parent Tony, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Polyamory, Shifters, Slow Build, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Uncle Nick Fury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokihattere/pseuds/lokihattere
Summary: Tony Stark has made many mistakes in his life. Peter will never be one of them. Being a good father means more to him then being a great man. He'll destroy anyone who threatens his world.Peter Parker Stark is different, thanks to his mommy genes. He loves his brothers, his Aunts, his Uncle's, and Daddy the most. He sees his daddy sad sometimes, and he works hard to make daddy happier.Steve Rogers, the man out of time. The man with a plan. The Lone Wolf without a pack. Seventy years into the future and he's fighting aliens, saving the world, commanding a group. Finding a family and maybe, finding love again had never crossed his mind.The Asset never needed anything beyond a mission. Until the man who was brought in to work on his arm and update Hydra's newest weapons. There was something about the man that brought his Wolf to the front. Something almost like the blonde used to.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations!  
> I've written the First Part of this Arc. It's just typing that's the issue. The first part covers up until the Battle of New York. It will be basically Ironman 1, 2, Avengers. Not a complaint, just an alternative universe.

Tony had his friends, which he could count all on one hand, and he had MIT. He didn’t need much more than that. Howard, Obie, and his overpaid board goons could shove it all up their patronizing ass. The cars would maybe make Tony weep but he’d buy his own eventually. He had his grants, friends, and his robots. He didn’t need anything else and Howard would one day come crawling to him for help.

That last thought seemed petty but he was still a teenager and he wasn’t supposed to be held accountable until he was a full grown adult.

Today was not his day at all, he’d been stuck in the rain for about an hour only to get to the subway and suffer what seemed to be the coldest AC. That wasn’t needed. Then his only cash had been dropped when he gave up and tried to catch a cab home. He was done with today. It was not his day and he had finished his mid-terms early so he could party.

Damn his father and his annoying rules that tend to make him want to be a good person and do away with Stark Enterprises for something more noble.

Rhodey was on the bed studying for his midterm when Tony walked in. They had met during Tony’s freshman year and as Tony blew through the years and courses ahead of everyone, Rhodey was one of the only friends he had kept. Never wanting more than just Tony and making Tony see another side of the world completely.

Rhodey had wanted to go with Tony, but Tony didn’t need Howard messing with some of his only friends. He’d stopped by admissions on the way back to the dorms to make sure he had the tuition and graduation ceremony covered. The dorm had been part of the deal in Tony attending MIT so Howard couldn’t do anything about that.

“How’d it go?” Rhodey asked as he continued to answer test questions, “I could feel the doom coming from outside the door. That bad?”

“Well, dear old pops ended up yelling, calling me every bastard synonym available, then moved on to throwing things at me. After all of that he sent Obie after me, which, creepy man always sends me running the other way.” Tony shook his head and began taking off the scarf, “I reached the bottom of the elevator and it turns out my cars, funds, and cards have all been cancelled so now I’m working class. I have all of a hundred in cash.”

“Rough shit Tony.” Rhodey finally put his work down and looked up, “You know mom always has a seat for you at our table. Pepper and I will help you in any way we can. You know this right?”

Tony shrugged and carefully wrapped himself in the blankets, “I know. This is a temporary situation though. I applied as a lab cleaner or something like that. It’s something I did anyway so at least I’ll get paid for it. That should hold me through until graduation in May. I would just speed thing up and graduate now, but I want to finish everything I’m working on first. You know my robotic limbs are going to be revolutionary.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes, “Well whatever you or your ego need, I’m here. So is Pepper.”

Tony gave him a thumbs up and wormed his way over to Rhodey still wrapped in the blanket, “Rhodey Bear cuddles?”

Rhodey eyed him critically them began putting his work away, “Only for an hour Tones. I have a mid-term and when we end up in our animal forms we procrastinate.”

Tony was already in his puma form and Rhodey soon follows him. For now, there is just this. Two best friends ignoring the outside world and needing nothing else.

\--

Tony hates Reeds, with a passion. With a deadly passion that is going to make him combust spontaneously. That man keeps frolicking with his crew and mentions how he doesn’t need a job one more time, Tony will add something to one of his projects while he cleans. Accidently of course.

It’s been almost one month since he’d left his family and every once in a while his mother would stop by and visit. Expecting him to drop everything and join them again, he has to keep holding his ground even though most often than not he just wants to be done with the farce. He misses his mother and Jarvis and simply going with the flow. He even misses his grumpy ass father who loves no one else but science.

He’s mumbling around the lab when he trips over someone who seems to be picking up documents previously dropped. Not trying to be rude or anything but he has plenty of things to do after he's done here, really doesn't have time for this. 

“You’re kind of in my way of cleaning.” He told them as nice as possible but he was currently still irritated at Reed so he wasn’t as nice as he could have been. Tony didn't really see why he should be careful in phrasing things. He wasn't the one who was inconveniently in the way for everyone trying to do their honest living. 

“Well I didn’t mean to crack my head on this slippery floor. Someone forgot to put up the sign and these things flew everywhere.” The girl finished picking up the documents, “You could have helped. Pretty sure it would have gone faster.”

“Not in the job description. Can you move though?” Tony asked. As he was about to motion her to move she slipped again and everything went flying everywhere as he caught her. Tony was about to make a very scathing comment on balance but once he held the woman he couldn't find it in his mind to actually car what he was about to say. After a few moments he released her and coughed akwardly. 

“I put the sign right there,” Tony points to the sign where it was being ignored, “So this wouldn’t happen. I think it's you though, because you just fell twice. Your coordination needs work.”

“Damn,” the girl blushed a bit, “I’m really sorry. My thesis has me scrambling and stupid Reed with his contraptions. I’m going to set him on fire. Which I wouldn't really because I get he's trying to do some kind of demensional break through. I just wish he didn't hog up the labs half the time.”

Tony burst out laughing, “Just as long as you don’t make a mess I have to clean up. I do get it though, I was contemplating setting something up so it goes boom and he turns blue or something for the next three months.”

She grinned, “Since I told you, you’ll go down as my accomplice. Wait, you’re Tony Stark. I heard about that robotic limb line you’re trying to get out. Heard your father’s being a jerk and getting in the way. Parents can be such box thinkers. You’re a brave man Tony. Disowned for standing up to your father and getting a job. Other people should admire you instead of calling you disowned Stark. Not very creative. Honestly, people could do to learn a thing or two from you.”

“Is that what they’re calling me?” he asked, “Hm, not creative at all.”

“Let me finish picking this up, are you done soon?” the girl asked.

“Why are you asking? We haven’t even been introduced yet.” Tony asked pretending to be scandalized.

“Mary,” the girl responded, sticking out her hand, “You can call me Mary.”

Tony shook her hand, “Well then Mary. Pleasure meeting you, names Disowned Tony. At your service.” The laughter followed them through the lab and that day was one they would remember fondly for years to come. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mary was one hell of a woman. Didn't take Tony's bullshit and pushed him through to the end. Tony knew that she was exceptional and when they graduated in May he could see a future with her. A little. He almost had a panic attack the two times he had thought about it.

Graduation was the same he suspected, as everywhere else. People were finally free from having a midterms and papers. The happiness radiated from everyone in full, until they were leaving the ceremony and Howard popped up. Naturally his old man would come to rain on his parade and that of his friends.

“Tony congratulations on graduating top of your class.” Howard looked tired and Tony looked around him at his friends. 

“Hey guys,” he grinned at them, “I'll catch up.” The group nodded their understanding and with a quick glance at the Starks they dispersed. 

“You've made me proud Tony.” Howard sighed and took the diploma from Tony's hands, “There is so much to tell you. So much to get you ready for and I feel like there isn't enough time sometimes.”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked, “I have always been ready, you just never liked what that entitled.”

“You have so much stubbornness, which you get from me. Your heart though, that you get from your mother.” Howard sighed, “What are your plans after school?”

“Don't yell at me.” Tony said taking back his diploma, “I've gone ahead and signed a six month internship with OsCorp.”

“Those useless idiots?” Howard looked like he had just turned fifty shades of purple, “Of all the companies that would take you..?”

“I want to work in human robotics.” Tony said, “I feel like that's where we can help the most right now. Human intelligence, clean energy, those were your dreams once.”

Howard placed his hand on Tony's shoulder and smiled what looked to be like a bitter smile, “You need dreams of your own son. You have inherited a big burden and all the dreams your mother and I had. I wish I hadn't lost myself in the system of corrupt business.”

“What do you mean dad?” Tony lifted his tail and it sought his dads. In all the years Tony had been alive not once did he remember his father returning the gesture. To his surprise Howard's tail reached his and they intertwined. 

Tony's surprise look made Howard smirk, “What kid? Just because you always ran to your mother for comfort didn't mean I couldn't have helped. I wish we had more time, Tony.”

“You're saying all this nonsense.” Tony tilt his head, “What's going on dad?”

“There's something going on with S.I.” Howard told him, “I'm weeding it out, but I need time. In case things go to shit, I need you to keep an eye out and if worse come to shove. Don't leave your mother the responsibility of the company. She'd donate it for a charity and we have loads more we can be doing.”

“I get it,” Tony said, “Do you want me to snoop around?”

“No!” Howard yelled, he seemed panicked for a second then composed himself, “No. Tony just get some experience at OsCorp and come back home after okay?”

Tony nodded slowly, “Sounds like a deal old man.” Howard chuckled and slowly took his tail away as a car pulled around and Tony recognized the S.I security detail.

“Dad,” Tony looked at his father with a curious expression, “I'll be busy, we both will. How about Thanksgiving?”

“Sounds good.” Howard waved a hand, “Call your mother, she worries.”

Tony watched his father get into the car and drive off. He slowly began making his way back to the apartment Rhodey and him had rented out for their internship. Turned out that Rhodey was going into the AirForce Engineering internship, Pepper was going to intern at the CIA as an administrative assistant, and Mary was joining him at OsCorp.

When he got home he saw Jarvis ping him and his cards had all been unfrozen. A smile appeared on his face, life appeared to be going well for Tony.

“Hey!” Mary came up beside him, “How is everything going with your family?” He reached an arm around her waist and pulled her close, “I think mother will like you. Howard was just checking up on me in his own way.”

“So the feud between you two is over?” Mary asked, she allowed some of her breed blend through and her spider eyes watched his face. He let a genuine smile cross his face, “Yep. Everything seems great.” 

–  
The six months at OsCorp they were assistants to real scientists and earning a reputation. Mary went into the biochemist department of OsCorp and Tony began working on clear energy with a few men who had a similar idea to the Earth's health.

July, August, September, October passed and Tony was on cloud nine. He was working hard throughout the weeks that passed. Eventually though he came face to face with a problem. 

Howard came to visit him at home one day and he didn't look well at all. Tony knew the company would be taking a toll on anyone that age. Tony just never knew it was looking this bad for the older Stark. 

“Hey,” Tony set his things down on the counter, “What brings you to this shabby neck of the woods?”

“I decided to check up on you. There are two months left to your internship and so I figure you need to make up your mind if you want to take over Stark Industries.” Howard leaned against the couch, “I've been at this game too long, your mother wants to take more vacations, she wants grandchildren and you to settle down. I've met Mary, sweet and intelligent girl. Your mother would like her.”

“Woah!,” Tony held his hands up, “If, and that's a big if, I do take over as CEO so mom and you can go to Ski Resorts and Madagascar Spas, I won't immediately go into a marriage. What's with all the pressure?” 

“Things at S.I have been getting pretty hectic and the investigation I told you about seems to be causing people a lot of stress. I think it would be best to change the CEO and get people used to you. You'll be taking a lot of responsibility on your shoulders Tony.”

“I'll be ready.” Tony said taking the seat opposite Howard, “I am still looking into clean energy but it doesn't mean I wouldn't build weapons to help our soldiers.”

“There was a time when S.I only did stuff for the good of our country and people.” Howard said, “Sometimes I wish Captain was still here. He would have put these traitors to shame.”

“Traitors?” Tony said his eyes wide, “What traitors?” 

“Don't worry about it Tony,” Howard stood, “I've been gone too long and your mother wanted us to meet for dinner. I'll let you get back to what you need to do.”

“Dad,” Tony grabbed his arm, “If there's trouble you'll let me know?”

“Of course Tony.” Howard smirked, “Don't forget to call your mother and bring the girl over for thanksgiving. Your mother will adore her.”

“I'll talk to her about it.” Tony promised, “Take care dad.”

“You too Tony.” Howard said as he left the apartment.

Tony would wonder what that conversation was for the next couple of weeks. Slowly he forgot as life continued to distract him and he was surrounded by work and friends again. 

–  
Thanksgiving was by far one of the best he'd ever experienced in his life. Everyone he loved and cared for joined them. Per Maria's request it was only family and friends that attended. Howard brought Tony into the office to sign the paperwork for the CEO position and Howard let out a sigh of relief. 

Once the lawyer was gone and business was done they sat around the table talking about business and politics and life. Tony was able to interact with his parents and felt like an adult the entire time. Mary was there with him, holding his hand or directing his attention to something else when he got too into science. 

Mary and his mother hit it off, like everyone thought they would. Tony didn't know if he liked the idea and throwing Pepper into the mix gave him the worst case of imaginary hives. Thanksgiving wasn't a horrible event overall. 

Tony looked around and saw his parents talking to Mary and Rhodey, Pepper and Obie were discussing some new type of software, everyone was relaxed and Tony felt such a giddy childish feeling that everything was coming together. 

–  
December 17, a week after he had started as CEO, Tony was on his way to a meeting with some Japanese investors when he got the call. 

“Tony,” he said while signing some papers that would go ahead with the new energy project.

“Mr. Stark?” the female voice responded, “This is the Coroner's office from Long Island. I need you to come down and make a possible identification. As soon as possible please.”

“What?” Tony would have fallen sideways if he hadn't been sitting. 

“There is no further information I can tell you over the phone.” The line clicked and Tony looked shocked at the cellphone in front of him. 

“Happy!” he called out, “Ready the car. I need to be incognito at Long Island as soon as possible.”

His new body guard who took things too seriously but was a good guy came into the office, “Car is ready, Sir.”

The two hopped into the elevator and made their way to the car, Happy was one of the best drivers Tony had ever seen and he had both of them at their destination within the hour. 

Media were already outside and Tony knew this sinking feeling in his belly was a premonition. The dread he felt and the happiness that was forever limited. 

Tony didn't hesitate and with Happy leading the way they entered the building where a young girl was waiting for them. 

“Who is it?” Tony asked, “There are only four people who have my emergency contact number.”

“It seems to be Stark Sr and Mrs Stark.” An older woman appeared, “I'm Chealsea the Cheif Medical Examiner. If you'll follow me please.”

Tony followed with numbness beginning to course through his body, eventually he came to and realized there were two figures on the bed.

“I just talked to them last night.” he said as he rubbed his hand through his hair, “They were going on some cruise in the Amazon. Mom had managed to get dad excited for the trip. I promised Jarvis would be looking out for me.”

“We need you to confirm the identification.” Chealsea said, “Take your time. The media is being taken care of as we speak.” Without another word she exit the room followed by the young girl.

Tony stared at the covered bodies for what seemed like hours, could have been as far as he could tell. Slowly, he peeled back the first sheet and Tony let out a sob that sounded like a yowl. Ears appeared on top of his head and his tail swished back and forth. 

His mother, in all her elegance had blood smeared across her cheeks. She'd been half shift when she died so her bottom half had shorter legs, her tail out and broken. Her ears were curved and she'd had her throat crushed. 

Tony put his face against hers, the child in him wanting to get his mother back up. The bitter sweet smell of death filled his nostrils but her sent was there as well. With a heavy sigh he turned the sheet and covered her again. They'd have to fix her up, she always wanted to look her best. 

He slowly walked to his father's body. It was not complete that was for sure. There were gaps in the sheet and Tony sighed as he revealed Howard. 

Immediately Tony saw half his face had been shredded off and some of his body parts, like his tail and one of his ears were missing. His left leg looked broken in some places and one of his hands was missing a couple of fingers. Tony growled, “This was done to them.”

“I'd say it was Sir,” Happy covered up Howard, “I've got people of the most trusted sort coming in to transport them. No one will see them like this. They'll be fixed up and looking just as presentable as they always were.”

“Happy.” Tony sighed and looked up at the lights in the room, “Contact Pepper, Rhodey, and Mary will you? Make sure Aunt Peggy knows what happened. Uncle Fury will need to come in for his side of things.”

“Of course,” He turned to the doors, “Would you like more time?”

“No,” Tony wiped his eyes, “Get a chopper to land on top and get me out of here.”

“Roger that sir,” Happy turned and left the room, giving the young Stark the privacy he needed.

Tony stayed quiet and thoughtful after he was boarded on the chopper, through the ride home, and even when he got home he just curled up on the couch and waited. 

Pepper arrived first and made him some food and some coffee. She set about getting the arrangements in order when it came to the media, funeral services, and becoming Tony's assistant within hours of her arrival. 

Something that had always been in the plan but came a year too soon. She didn't need the CIA or anything beyond the small amount of friends she had. She knew Tony would need her one day and so she had prepared for this. 

Rhodey showed up shortly after Pepper had taken over and he immediately took over security. It was obvious that the Starks had been murdered and he didn't want Tony to be next. Between Happy and him there shouldn't be any dangers. 

Tony was already shifted into his Lynx form when Mary showed up. He was curled up in his lab and sniffling to his hearts content. Mary turned into her spider form and began weaving a web where all of them could fit. 

She'd titter near Tony when his yowling got too harsh and comforted him. Soon Pepper in her fox form, and Rhodey in his bear form were there with Mary. They laid across the web with Tony in the middle and disappeared from the world for a good long while. 

The funeral was held a week later with a press conference where Tony told them it was a slippery road and the car flipped too many times. 

Fury and Peggy helped cover it up, while Tony spent his time rebuilding Stark Industries. He was harassed by all the board members as well as Obie who told him the clean energy business was a lost cause whenever he got the chance. 

That made Tony more determined and little by little he forgot he had an outside life. Mary began spending more and more time at work as well. Rhodey was deployed and the only ones left were Happy, who'd become a great friend, and Pepper, his every loyal friend and assistant.

Around a year after the funeral near the holidays, Mary and Tony broke up. 

Tony had lost himself in another work load and left Mary by herself for Christmas eve. 

“Tony?” Mary had walked into the workshop where she knew he would be. She smiled sadly as she neared him, “It's midnight Tony.”

Tony had gotten thinner since taking up the reigns that came with being CEO. He looked exhausted and overworked. Mary took his hands in hers, “Tony?” 

“Mary?” Tony blinked owlishly at her, “hey! Dinner! Shit! I am so sorry!” He quickly waved his hands at the hologram and Jarvis saved everything while making it vanish.

“It's alright Tony.” She smiled and pulled him towards the door, “Let's get some dinner in you.”

Tony followed her, this woman with such a heart. He knew what was coming. It was inevitable.

They made it to the kitchen and she sat across from him. They were eating in silence when Tony broke it.

“Is this it?” He asked, setting his spoon aside he looked at her over his plate, “Are we done?”

“Not as friends.” Mary said with a sad smile, “Tony, we are at a point where our relationship isn't healthy anymore.”

“This doesn't change anything.” Tony said, “I just need a year or two for S.I to get back on it's feet.”

Mary sighed, “Tony, I love you. You're an amazing guy with an even more amazing future. Right now, you don't need me. We will grow to hate each other if we try and make this work. Even worse, it would ruin our friendship. Your friendship will always be important to me, I won't risk it. You'll have me as a friend, always.”

“I can change.” Tony said softly, “I can make more time.”

“You shouldn't have to.” Mary told him, “You need to find someone who will make you a better you. Not make you want to change you. You're perfect Tony. We just don't fit.”

Tony looked down at his soup, “How long has it been this way?”

“Since you took over SI.” Mary picked her plate up and walked over to him, “It's a responsibility you have Tony. And I am sorry I couldn't bare the weight of it with you.” She kissed his cheek, “I'll see you around.”

“When?” Tony asked her, without turning around as she walked away.

“After January,” Mary replied, “We need time. I'll give you a month before I'm mother henning you with Pepper.”

Tony smiled a little, “Can't wait.” Maybe this was for the better.  
–


	3. Chapter 3

Naturally, Tony blamed himself for the failed relationship with Mary. Christmas passed and he worked harder, losing himself in work and forgetting to ear or sleep so often Jarvis had to think of his creator’s safety. He called Pepper and Rhodey to assist in keeping Tony from starving, working, or drinking himself to death. Rhodey used his bear form to pick him up from where he’d been working on some type of missile and carried him into the elevator where Pepper was waiting with some food. The smell had Tony’s stomach growling and he was forced to admit defeat while slumping over the big bears shoulder.

“Things haven’t been that bad,” Tony mumbled, “Jarvis is a traitor that exaggerates.” Rhodey growled at him and as soon as the elevator opened he let Tony fall onto the floor.  
“Sir,” Jarvis started, “My protocols are to protect my creator first. I will never go against that protocol even for yourself sir.”

Tony looked away from everyone, “Mother hen.” His voice was thick with emotion though and everyone knew he wasn’t going to fight them on this. 

Pepper brought out the food and placed it on the giant table while Rhodey turned back and walked to his guest bedroom.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were single?” Pepper said softly, “We’re friends Tony. That’s not something you keep from your friends. Especially when it hurts you.”  
“I just wanted to forget about it.” Tony said, “I mean, not even a year in and I’ve picked up my dad’s habits.”

“You’re like your dad,” Pepper nodded in agreement, “However, Mary was a worker as well. She rarely had time for you and most of the time you were free she wasn’t. I’m glad you decided to stay friends but you were not the only one to blame for that relationship. We’ve talked and she knows this, in fact, she brought it up.”

“I’m just scared of being alone Pepper.” Tony said tipping his head to look at the lights, “I’ve got Jarvis with me, sometimes though, it’s easy to get lost in the work and ignore him. You’re busy and Rhodey is overseas most of the year. I thought Mary was it and I can’t help that mom’s shaking her head at me from the grave.”

“Well,” Rhodey came up behind him and hugged the man, “You’ve got us and all you have to do is call. Don’t forget we’re in your corner Tony. All of us and you have more people than you think.”  
Tony nodded and walked to the couch curling up in the middle with his two pillars of support on each side of him. His feline brain needed attention, he’d been touch starved for so long. Letting a deep and relaxed breath out he was able to shift and it felt refreshing. For the first time in a few months his animal self was out and about. By the time he’d opened his eyes Pepper was in her fox form and Rhodey was laying plates with pieces of food for them.

They fell asleep watching re-runs of some kind of survival show. Tony woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes. A warm feeling spread through his chest and in his lynx form he jumped from the couch and ran for the bacon on the table. As he was jumping from the chair to the table a spatula hit his nose and he licked at it while looking at the culprit. Aunt Peggy was smirking at him with one hand on her hip.

“Everything like Howard,” Peggy shook her head, “You would not have made it as a spy kid. Go put some clothes on before I turn and chase you into it.” Tony mewled at her then bounded away feeling better than he had in days.  
Once he had showered and dressed he left his cold room and made it over to the kitchen where Pepper and Rhodey were arguing over how bacon was supposed to be cooked. Peggy was looking on while smiling at their antics and she met Tony’s eyes once he stepped into the kitchen area.

“There he is,” She walked to him and stretched her arm out, then bonked him on the head. “I will strangle you with my body if you pull that shit again Stark.” She grabbed his shirt and shook him for good measure, “Now eat some food, I hate seen your cheekbones so sharp. Gives a woman complexion problems.”  
“Aw Aunt Peggy,” Tony made his way to the bacon, “You’re gorgeous stop fishing for compliments.”

“Stop kissing ass you idiot.” Peggy snapped, “I got a call from Rhodey that you were half dead when they got here. You’re lucky he didn’t call me sooner or you’d have been brought from the brink of death by my heel.”  
Tony sighed, “Promise I’ll be more careful.”  
“You better.” Peggy sniffed and turned her nose up, “No thought for the rest of us and worrying us so.”

Tony ducked his head and continued eating the bacon. Peggy leaned over him and kissed his head, “You’re loved you silly man. One day, you’ll realize it. Even if we have to beat it into you.”  
Tony nodded and the rest of the meal was eaten in pleasant silence.

Mary came back to him as she had promised. They were friends and close but never as close as they had been. Tony made sure that he made at least a few hours a week to keep in touch with everyone. He made Jarvis set a sleeping schedule for every other day and taught Dum-E how to make smoothies so he could eat something. 

It was around August when Mary was talking about her interest in genetics and crossing species to help people heal faster that she let the name drop for the first time.  
“Richard was talking about how spider genes can be mixed with others to help them through pain. He was interested in my point of view and the angle I’m coming from.”   
Tony had dropped the croissant half way to his mouth and jumped on the name, “Who is Richard?”

Mary had turned a bright red and began stammering through her response, “He’s working with Osborne on some type of Serum not unlike the one Steve Rogers had.”   
“Another copy-cat?” Tony shook his head, “Mary, are you interested in him?”

“Tony,” Mary looked at him sincerely, “I care about him and he cares for me. I think we can work.”

Bringing his arms around Mary he’d hugged her close, “You deserve the best and if this man gives you the best then fight for him Mary. Bring him over sometime though I want to read him the riot act.”  
Sniffling and laughing Mary fluffed Tony’s hair, “He’s a Spider too you know?”

Tony turned his nose up, “What kind?”  
“A recluse,” she grinned, “Can you imagine?” 

“Some kids you will have.” Tony grinned back, “I’m happy for you Mary.”

Mary leaned against him and pulled his tail onto her lap combing hairs down and straightening it out, “I just need to find you someone too.”   
Tony’s laugh was heard all the way into the guest bedrooms where Rhodey came out and tackled them bear style. These were moments Tony lived for.

\--  
Tony did get occasionally overworked by his projects but he always had time for his friends. Around the anniversary of his parent’s death he had everyone together at his place and they were catching up on each other’s lives. 

Pepper was seeing some kind of accountant, Rhodey had his eyes on a fellow soldier and polar bear. Even Happy was dating someone and sharing his happiness with Mary. 

Richard was standing off to the side talking to Peggy about some kind of contract Shield may be interested in and Tony couldn’t be happier. Christmas was not something that was going to happen with all their busy schedules but Tony could have this. A constant family that would never let him down. 

“We’re moving to Kansas for a while.” Mary told them, “Richard and I are expecting and we wanted to have a quiet wedding over at his brother’s.”   
Richard cleared his throat, “Naturally you are all invited to this event. I just didn’t want it huge or a media frenzy. I know how much you all mean to Mary and I wouldn’t want to exclude any of you from this happiness.”  
Everyone turned to look at Mary who lifted her hand and showed off her ring, “It was all so sudden or I would have told you guys sooner.”

Pepper was the first out of her seat and hugging her, “Congratulations Mary!” Tony looked like he was ready to bolt up the stairs so Peggy kicked his chair none too softly.  
“Yes!” Tony jumped up and made his way to Mary, “I’m so happy one of my friends is tying the knot and being all mature and everything.” 

Mary and Tony hugged for what seemed like five minutes and not even Richard tried to separate them. This was a moment for both of them to realize they would never happen again. When they finally parted Mary’s eyes were blotchy and Tony started laughing. Mary began whacking him with her scarf and this set everyone off. 

It was held in February and Tony did as promised, he didn’t go overboard, he just bought out a farm and gave it to them as a present. Mary still wasn’t showing and she walked down the aisle in white while everyone watched. The only people who attended were family and friends so close you couldn’t tell who was which. 

The group left for home and left the newlyweds to have some time for themselves.   
Little did they know, that wedding would be the last time they saw each other again as an entire group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I'm typing the rest of the chapters up. :( I'm horrible at this. Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

It’s around the time when people are depressed and the holidays just passed when Tony disappears during a weapon expo. Honestly, no one saw this coming but it happened.

Rhodey keeps trying to find him for the next few months that follow while avoiding calls from Stane and the Secretary of Defense. He has a friend to find and they keep trying to pull him back, he won’t go without Tony. He wasted a whole month recovering from his injuries and that was time Tony could be found.

Pepper is trying to manage her hectic life while arranging all of Tony’s work. She’s basically taken over everything to do with paperwork and keeping most of it updated. She doesn’t have time to think about Tony whose been gone for the second month now, Rhodey whose desperately trying to find something on their lost friend, or Henry the accountant who broke up with her because she couldn’t stop working.

Her secretary knocked on her door when she was in the middle of filing some number reports due six months ago. Damn Tony never keeping up with his work. At least this gave them time to be able to please the board and keep those fat idiots from trying something against Tony while he wasn’t here.

“Ms. Potts,” her secretary called, “I have a personal appointment scheduled. Due to the circumstances, well, I just thought it would be okay to let them through.”

Pepper looked up and saw May, she remembered her from the wedding two years ago.

“May Parker?” Pepper walked over to her, “Oh what a pleasure to see you during these dark times. Thank you, Tiff, please hold everything until I tell you.”  
May looked around the office, “Looks pretty huge in here. Looked bigger from below.”

Pepper smiled, “Well you know Tony he likes to make grand gestures even in building.”

"I heard on the news about what happened and I feel horrible.” May extended her arm and squeezed Peppers elbow, “He’s a great man and a resourceful one. He won’t just disappear like that.”

Pepper burst out crying and wiped at her face with her sleeves, “He didn’t listen to Rhodey and went in the Fun-vee. I don’t even know what that means, it's Tony. But distract me, how are Mary and Richard. I feel letting them have two years to get used to the married life is enough.”

May took a letter out of her pocket, “I came because this letter was meant for Tony in case anything ever happened to them. I don’t know what they were involved in but it had them running. The plane was found destroyed near a small Russian town. This was about a month ago, they were identified by Ben. He couldn’t make the trip, everything’s just been too hard on him.”

Pepper grabbed May into a hug, “What is going on lately? They were such great people and now they're gone too." There was a silence as the two hugged. Pepper let go first, "This isn’t something I want to tell Tony as soon as he comes back. It will break his heart, Mary was so special to him.”

“I think this might help him though.” May sniffled loudly, “This is going to be something hard on him but there’s hope. I don’t want to get into it and tell you because this was a secret not mine to tell. The letter explains it all and Mary wanted Tony to be the first to read it. As soon as he’s back, tell him this is important.”  
Pepper nodded and took the letter, “I’ll leave it where he can see it. As soon as I know what kind of health he’s in and he’s recovered. I promise I will give this to him.”

May stayed for a while longer then told Pepper she was going back home because Ben needed her. Pepper understood and with such sorrow they said goodbye.  
\--

Tony likes to argue with everyone that salvation didn’t come until after he rescued himself first. He blew up the villain’s base, rescued the people, and got himself lost in the desert, but he rescued himself. Rhodey likes to point out that he was half dead and he would have been able to save him if he’d avoided the Fun-vee.  
Pepper likes to punch them both and burst into tears quite often and Happy just smiles over all of them in happiness while watching out for anyone else whose dangerous.

Everything following the rescue for the next month was chaos, discord, and betrayal. For Tony building the suit he designed to get out of the caves was easy, building it better was a thrill. Between Jarvis and his bots they got the suit up a couple of weeks.

Which was just long enough for him to discover Obie’s betrayal. It came to no shock to him that the board had locked him out and when confronted with the photos from Gulmira Tony believed it. He was seeing it and as he went to his desk where Pepper had left items from his office in his lab, he felt a rage he hadn’t before.

Which is, of course, when he found the letter from Mary Parker. He tore it open with curiosity and hope. Maybe she had written something that would send him on the correct path. Something that could guide him even when he didn’t have much going for him as of late.

**_Dearest Tony,_ **  
**_What I write, I do it with a heavy heart and hope one day you can forgive me for this violation of trust. As a mother, I ask you to read carefully and have mercy for an old friend. I stole your DNA and altered it so that it was compatible with me. Richard was sterile and he saw how depressed I got after receiving the news. I had your hair still clumped in my hand when I left long ago and I had, at the time kept it in my pocket. We used it and fertilized almost in a joking manner. As a Wolf Spider and a Lynx you know the chances of it sticking. It did and when we announced our wedding due to this pregnancy I knew I was being cruel for not telling you. Peter is the most intelligent two year old I have ever met. He’s a replica of you and he’s such a kind heart. I am writing this letter because things at Oscorp have gotten very drastic and Richard has been preparing to run and get information we found to the right people. Peter will be staying with May and Ben so he’s safe but, this is also a letter to advise you. If anything were to happen to Richard and I, you must take Peter. He’s not normal as far as shifters go. When splicing the DNA we managed to merge the lynx and spider genes. He’s a bit of both and it’s dangerous if Oscorp were to learn of him. Again, I regret not telling you sooner. I hope I never have to send this letter and I can tell you in person one day soon._ **  
**_~Mary~_ **

Naturally Tony was shocked and he wanted to immediately call Mary. Until his genius mind began putting the variables together. If he had the letter than something had happened to Mary and Richard. They were probably dead and he was left with some kind of hybrid kid. Peter, his mind supplied. Peter couldn’t be brought into this life, not while Stark’s was compromised. Once he rooted out the evil that lay in his company he would be sure to tear the world down for his son.

Unknowingly Mary had offered him the solution that he had been looking for. Jumping into action he burned the letter to a crisp and started on the suit. It was time to take everything into his own hands, he would show his son and the world what he was worth.

Rhodey had seemed upset at him for the longest time about the weapons. He’d quickly gotten over it when he saw the suit. He’d also apologized to Tony. Something about his bear emotions getting the best of him.

Pepper was more difficult to persuade. She had gotten violent and yelled something about him killing himself and her having to watch.

In the end, after Obie had been killed by the giant reactor and Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, and Tony were all lying on the couch in their animal forms, Tony had decided to tell them. They were watching silent reruns of leverage when Tony left his lynx form and looked at his friends.who'd turned to look at him I curiosity.

“I have a kid.” He let it out with one long breath, “His name is Peter and he’s some sort of genetic miracle by Mary and Richard.”

The group responded by turning back and putting clothes on. No one said anything but Tony didn't take it wrong. Pepper bringing coffee and snacks, Rhodey was passing out blankets and Happy was chewing away at Jerky trying to get his energy back from all the excitement.

“So is this what was in the letter?” Pepper asked once they'd all sat down, “I didn’t want to tell you yet. Not until this Obie drama was over. Mary was a good person, though her actions were questionable.”

Tony shrugged, “Does it really matter? She’s gone, so is Richard. I have a kid and he’s wondering where they went. He has Ben and May but, he's young. Mary said he’s two and brilliant and he’s my child. I don’t want him away from me, at least not more than he has been. I am planning on spending time with Ben and May while he becomes accustomed to me. I needed you guys to know this because this is life changing. It’s not just Ironman anymore, it’s Peter and Stark Industries and everything is moving fast. I want you guys there for all of it.”

Rhodey reached over and patted Tony’s leg, “Whatever you need Tones, just don’t leave us out.”  
Tony eyes got misty and he cleared his throat, “Well that’s enough of whatever sentimental crap that was. What’s on the agenda for the next month and can we put it on hold?”

Knowing he wasn’t joking his friends still laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot. Thanks again. :)


	5. Five

Tony was worried about meeting his son for the first time. He’d read every and any books he could get his hands on between fixing things up with Stark Industries and traveling to Kansas. Ironman needed a break after being betrayed so badly and Tony was going to make sure he got it. His instincts had told him to hide his creation but his pride knew he’d need all the brownie points once the press found out about Peter. 

That being said when he told the room who was Iron Man the only reporter that smirked was the blonde chick. He resisted very mature like, the need to flip her off and exited the stage with Coulson shaking his head and taking out his phone.   
“If that’s Uncle Fury tell him I tried, but the press was such a temptation.” Tony shouted before running away from the bird. He wasn’t going to risk being maimed before meeting Peter. What kind of example would that leave? He hurried off to the darkest parts of the mansion to pack and get ready, the entire time jittery and nervous. 

Ben and May weren’t surprised in the least at Tony’s behavior. Ben was still solemnly quiet and he tried to hide it but Tony knew. Pepper and the rest were in agreement, Tony would travel first and spend some time with the family. Once Peter was ready to come home they would meet the kid. 

The night Tony arrived dinner had just finished and they were getting started on desert. He walked in wearing his Metallica t-shirt and some wore out jeans. He’d ditched the glasses in the car and had worn his comfy shoes. He didn’t want to scare the kid and he remembered how frightening it was to meet people in classy cloths. 

May had let him in with a hug and a smile, “I’m so glad you could make it Tony.”

The group had exchanged pleasantries and drinks while Peter watched in between May and Ben. 

Tony did his best to maintain conversation but Mary was right, Peter was almost his replica. Sure he had a mole here or there from Mary. Or even the way his lips curved. Everything else was Tony and he felt he loved the kid even without knowing him.   
“Why don’t you two talk,” Ben said getting up, “May and I have to run to the grocery store and pick up some stuff. I’m sure you can teach Tony how we close down the farm, right Peter?”

Peter looked over to his uncle and nodded quietly. As Ben went to get his stuff to go May walked close to Tony, “He knows who you are. Mary and Richard made sure he recognized you through pictures and videos, he’s been wanting to meet you for a while now.”

“I’ve been waiting to meet him all my life.” Tony said.

“You are such a sap,” May chuckled, “Mary used to say that about you. Such a big heart and Peter took after you.” 

Tony blushed and stammered his way through a denial while May and Ben waved him off and soon they were gone, leaving Tony with his kid all alone.

Taking a deep breath he turned around to interact with the kid, his hands shaking a bit and his heart racing. Only to find Peter gone and Tony almost wept.   
“Peter?” he whispered, “I just want to get to know you.”  
“I know,” Peter told him, Tony turned to look behind him and saw just how different Peter was. The kid was two and some months, he was climbing the walls like if it was a normal everyday thing. He was looking at the wall carefully but Tony could see it was just show. Peter was nervous about what Tony would say, as if he could do anything beyond love this kid. 

“I didn’t know you could walk on walls!” Tony grinned, “That’s pretty neat kiddo, who taught you that?”

Peter shrugged, “I always knew.” He made his way a bit closer to Tony, walking on the ceiling he stopped a few feet away, “What’s that weird light on your chest?”

“It’s a reactor.” Tony tapped it, “I need it to keep me alive and help fight villains.” 

Peter inched a bit closer, “Not everyone has one.”

“No which is why it makes me special,” Tony nodded thoughtfully, “People who are different can choose to use it for good, which makes them special. Or they can use it for bad, which makes them villains.”

Peter looked at him shyly, stretching out his hands towards Tony. 

Tony caught the kid as he jumped and they laughed a bit, “You’re one special kid Peter. Anyone who says otherwise will take it up with me and my gauntlet. I will always love you. Doesn’t matter how different you are, nothing matters. Okay?” 

Peter grinned and placed his hand over Tony’s light, “I’ll love you too, always.” 

Tony was pretty sure if he died of a heart attack right then he would be both pissed and complete.   
\--  
The two were naturally inseparable and anyone could see it. Ben and May knew that Peter would be going with Tony. It was what had to happen and it was the safest way to keep Peter protected. They knew no one would fight more than Tony for Peter. Some nights they would look out into the fields and see Tony and Peter just napping under the stars. 

Tony would tell Peter about his makeshift family, Rhodes the Bear, Pepper the Fox, Happy the dog, and Jarvis who was like a son to Tony. Peter was intelligent enough to grasp that Jarvis was not a human but was still to be treated as such. Tony’s chest puffed out a bit, (he would deny it), and his eyes shone with pride whenever Peter did something great. If you took Tony’s word for it even going to the bathroom by himself had Tony acting like a biased parent. 

When the month and a half was done with Tony took them aside and let them know what was going to happen. They had known all along and with their best wishes they waved goodbye to both of them. 

Having a family with different shifters was just what Peter needed to try and be more outgoing and confident. Not that he wasn’t before but he was sometimes shying away from people. Pepper adored him but declined any request for babysitting after one time. Muttering about how the Stark trouble gene was genetic. 

Rhodey had to go back over seas and Peter kept in contact constantly with him. Peter and Happy had a mutual understanding that they tolerated each other for Tony but weren’t huggers. 

Jarvis and Peter were like two peas in a pod. Peter had called Jarvis his older brother and even though people would argue the A.I couldn’t feel proud or emotions, Tony was sure Jarvis had become overprotective and supporter of Peter since the first moment. 

With Tony, everything changed immediately. He had scheduled Dinner and Breakfast with nap time, night time, story time. If there was something of urgency he would do it himself but not before he would strap Peter to some kangaroo and take him with. It was like if everything was Peter-centric. Tony would admit that even with everyone in his life, Peter was his everything. 

He lived for Peter.

Until, he didn’t.


	6. Six

Six months after defeating Stane, getting Peter, and trying to set his world in order, Tony realized what was saving him was also killing him.

 

Palladium poisoning wasn’t the way he imagined he would go. He should have thought of some type of replacement. For some reason his Lynx was reacting worse to it than the average shifter. He could no longer lift his tail and he feared by the end even his ears would be gone.

 

The event was going off without a hitch, Howard’s recordings were playing in the background and Petey was spending time with Pepper walking the Halls of History with the Starks. Happy knew something was up but he had promised confidentiality and he was good at keeping his word.

 

Jarvis brought up alerts through his glasses, “Sir, it seems repeated use of the Iron man suit is increasing the poisoning. I have yet to find a suitable replacement.”

 

“What exactly am I leaving behind Jarvis.” Tony sighed as he watched Peter from far away. "I’m leaving an enterprise that is more often then not in denial about Stane and it's impact on the world. People having to swim their way through those blood thirsty sharks in the business world. Peter is going to be eaten alive if he’s not prepared for it. Pepper and Rhodey will take care of him, I know, but he’s just a child. He's my child and I can't just program him to know how to respond to these people. We just found him and now, I don’t want to say I’m giving up. That's not where I'm going with this.”

 

“Give up? You? Sir, you don’t know the meaning of the word.” Jarvis quipped, “I wouldn’t worry about Peter. His greatest pain won’t be the investors or the bullies. It’ll be not having you around, Sir. I would recommend working on a replacement. Peter will have all of the help he can from the robots and I. He’ll have the majority of Shield and Miss Potts, Colonel Rhodes, Mr Happy. That means nothing if you're not here. He’ll need you, we all do.”

 

Tony didn’t want to say he was emotional but, Jarvis knew what to say.

 

“Thanks Jarvis.” Tony let out a breath and ran his hands through his hair, “Let’s go let Pepper do some mingling, I need to grab Petey anyways it's time for snuggles.”

 

He waved to a few people he knew, made small talk on the way to his kid. There wasn’t a lot of parties he attended or time for socializing lately. He had his hands full with Peter, Stark Industries, and Iron man. By far being Iron man was the coolest part of everything according to Peter. He was only two almost three and he found his dad’s creation was the best thing ever. Tony wouldn't admit that his kid was maybe a bit biased. It still made Peter sad though, when Tony had to put play time on pause for Iron Man duties. Tony was more reluctant to leave and knew out of the two things Stark Industries had to go. He'd have to have a conversation with Pepper soon. 

 

When he reached the pair they were arguing about who was a better superhero Captain America or Iron man.

 

“Daddy’s the best,” Peter was saying, “He doesn’t need special juice to make him powerful. He made it himself.”

 

“Yes,” Pepper was saying, “I would say they’re both cool in their own way because back then Iron Man wasn't around.”

 

“Nope,” Peter responded without hesitation, "Not Iron Man's fault 'aptain Ameri'a doesn't have time travel."

 

Tony burst out laughing startling the two, “That’s my kid, always has to win an argument.” He leaned over and picked up the almost three year old, “What dirty lies is Auntie Peps saying about me?”

 

Peter squealed as Tony tossed him in the air, “Saying 'aptain Ameri'a is just li'e you. He’s not, you didn’t need anyone else to be a super hero. You made it on your own.”

 

“I needed you.” Tony said smiling, “I needed Aunty Peps, Uncle Rhodey, Uncle Happy, Brother Jarvis and the other robots, and I need you.”

Peter smiled, obviously pleased but didn’t respond. Instead he leaned his forehead against Tony’s shoulder and hid away from the world.

 

“You tired?” Tony asked, when he didn't respond he turned to Pepper, “It was a long day for him wasn’t it?”

 

“Yes,” Pepper ruffled Peter’s hair, “It’s fine though he needs to have an adaptable schedule to keep up with you. Alright boys, as much as I would love to stay and chat I’m going to have to talk to people.”

 

“I know which is why I came over,” Tony began rocking back and forth trying to reassure Peter before he became stressed, “I’ll put him to bed and call it a night.” No one wanted to experience what had happened the first day Peter had met everyone during a get together at the same time. He'd stressed out and gotten stuck in mid-form for days. Nick had even suggested talking to some resources he had. 

 

“Who would have thought, Stark a family man?” Pepper teased. She kissed both their heads and waved them off. Within seconds Happy was leading the two out the door and glaring at anyone who looked like they were going to intercept the path. Everyone now knew that Anthony Stark had a child but they weren’t allowed to talk or write about him without Tony’s permission, and by extension anyone else who cared about him. Happy crowded the two so no one could even approach them though some did try, regardless of Happy's glare.

 

Peter was babbling about something that occurred in one of the halls when a woman approached them as they neared their car.

 

“Who is she?” Tony asked gripping Peter to his chest and glancing everywhere to see any approaching threat.

 

Happy stopped in front of them and put his stern face on, “Identify yourself.”

 

The woman looked at the three and placed her hands up calmly realizing she probably came off as aggressive, “Names Marshall, I’m with the US Secretary of State. He’d like me to serve you this subpoenas. Didn’t mean to startle you guys.” She pulled it from her bag and handed them to Happy.

Happy took them and looked them over, "Seems legit boss."

"Senator Stern expects to see you there tomorrow morning.” Marshall said.

 

Tony made a face, “Yikes. Didn’t even account for time to find a babysitter.”

He walked over to his SUV and strapped Peter in to his play pen where he could play or nap. It was reinforced, even a semi wouldn’t be able to breach it. Marshall left after a few words with Happy who approached Tony, “So are we driving to D.C?”

 

Tony frowned, “I don’t like this. However, if we have to do this then let's go and get it over with. Might as well be now since it's on the list of things to do. How long of a drive is it to D.C from here?”

“Just over 250 miles.” Happy responded.

 

“That’s not bad, we can even have a nap and breakfast before we go.” Tony shot off a message to Uncle Fury, Pepper, and Rhodey so they wouldn’t freak out since they wouldn't be showing up at home. 

 

They arrived in D.C after about five hours, Tony parked at the Stark townhouse and they all went down for a nap. Jarvis had automatically set everything up to have Tony on time. He’d made reservations at a cafe up the street from the court house and even alerted the media so they’d be present during this meeting.

 

Happy had agreed to take Peter to the National Zoological Park to keep him preoccupied since things with Senator Stern always got messy.

After breakfast they went their separate ways and even though Tony felt nervous about being away in a different territory without Peter, he plastered the smile on his face and waved at the cameras. The media wasn’t out to get him as much now that he’d turned into a role model father.

 

“Mr. Stark,” a reported shouted, “Are the rumors of the DOD taking the Iron Man true?”

 

“Is it true they’re forcing you to step down as CEO?”

 

“What does your son say about all this?”

 

Tony smiled and waved as he entered the room, Pepper was already sitting there waiting for him with a smile. She had five of the best S.I. attorneys available with her. He walked with his usual strut and sat at the front facing Senator Stern. In fact he had gone ahead a turned his chair to face Senator Stern directly.

 

After about an hour of being question about the armor and Tony deflecting everything, Senator Stern called for a recess. Poor guy looked like he was about to go toe to toe with Violet from Willy Wonka in the violet department. 

Tony turned in his seat to look at Pepper and stuck his tongue out in a teasing manner. 

 

“You made it here pretty fast and you brought the help.” Tony grinned, “Worried?”

 

“About you starting an international incident again?” Pepper pointed out, “Like the last two meetings.”

 

“Again?” Tony scoffed, “I haven’t..”

 

“Japan?” Pepper asked, “Russia? Shall I go on?”

 

“Mr. Stark!” Senator Stern shouted, “Can we please continue where we left off?”

 

Tony tuned around, “Are you done with your recess?"

 

“Do you or do you not, possess a specialized weapon?”

 

“I do not.” Tony responded.

 

Stern looked put out, “You do not?”

 

“No,” Tony agreed, “My device doesn’t fit that description.”

 

 “Are you telling me,” Stern said slowly, “That the Iron Man weapon doesn’t fit the description as a specialized weapon?”

 

“No Senator,” Tony said like if he was talking to a child, “I describe it as what it is. A high-tech prosthesis. That is the most apt description I can make of it. “

 

Stern was turning red, “It’s a weapon Mr. Stark. It’s always been a weapon.”

 

Tony looked done, “Please, if your priority was actually the well-being of the American citizen you would have caught on to Stane.”

 

Stern was looking on the verge of blue now, “My priority is to get the Iron Man weapon turned over to the people of the United States.”

 

Rising up Tony slapped his hands on the table, “Well you can forget it. I am Iron Man, the suit and I are one. To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn over myself which is tantamount to servitude or prostitution depending on what state you’re in. You can’t have it.”

 

“Look, I’m no expert.” Stern said.

 

“In prostitution?” Tony asked, “Of course not, you’re a senator.”

 

“I’m no expert in weapons.” Stern seemed to talk over Tony, “We have somebody here who is an expert on weapons. I’d now like to call Justin Hammer, our current primary weapons contractor.”

 

“Let the record reflect that I observed Mr Hammer entering the chamber, and I am wondering if and when any actual expert will also be in attendance.” Tony stated and even though people took it as a joke, he was 100% serious.

 

“Absolutely, Tony. I’m no expert. I defer to you, Anthony. You’re the wonder boy. Senator, if I may. I may well not be an expert, but you know who was the expert? Your dad.” Justin was saying. “Howard Stark. Really a father to us all, and to the military-industrial age.”

 

“First off,” Tony rolled his eyes towards Hammer, “Howard would have rolled in his grave if he had a son like you. Second, if you want to make a point, let’s not bring up my father who never released one weapon to the DOD because he knew better.”

 

Justin smiled in his smarmy way, “ Let’s just be clear, he was no flower child. He was a lion. We all know why we’re here. In the last six months, Anthony Stark has created a sword with untold possibilities. And yet, he insists it’s a shield. He asks us to trust him as we cower behind it. I wish I were comforted, Anthony, I really do. I’d love to leave my door unlocked when I leave the house, but this ain’t Canada. You know, we live in a world of grave threats, threats that Mr Stark will not always be able to foresee.”

 

"Well put Mr. Hammer,” Stern said, “This committee would like to invite LT Colonel James Rhodes to the front.”

 

Tony turned to look at his best friend, “Rhodey?”

 

Rhodey shrugged, “It’s me. Deal with it. Let’s move on.”

 

“But.” Tony started.

 

“Drop it.” Rhodey said.

 

“Fine.” Tony huffed and turned to the front.

 

Stern brought up a screen, “I have before me a complete report on the Iron Man weapon, complied by Colonel Rhodes. And, Colonel, for the record, can you please read page 57, paragraph four?”

 

“I won’t read just a paragraph. I will give you a summarized version but according to most places, D.C included, I have the right to plead the fifth.  It was my understanding that I was going to be testifying in a much more comprehensive and detailed manner. You do understand that reading a single paragraph out of context does not reflect the summery of my final…”

 

Stern sighs and waves a hand, “Just read it, Colonel. I do. Thank you.”

 

Rhodey looks at Tony who nods and shrugs towards Stern, “Very well. Ahem, : As he does not operate within any definable branch of government, Iron Man presents a potential threat to the security of both the nation and to her interests…” Rhodey looks at the committee, "I did however, go on to summarize that the benefits of Iron Man far outweigh the liabilities and that it would be in our interest to fold Mr. Stark into the existing chain of command, Senator.”

 

Senator Stern yells out, “That’s enough LT Rhodes.”

 

“I’m not a joiner but I am trying to be a better example, because of Peter I’ll consider Secretary of Defense if you ask nicely.” Tony said, it had people laughing, “We’ll have to amend the hours and I have Iron Man duties as well as nap time, both are important.”

 

Stern looks like he’s ready to hang Tony. He points a remote at the television where people are experimenting and trying to make the Iron Man suit. Tony wants to roll his eyes at the 'evidence' that Stern is desperately submitting. There are clips and Tony sabotages everything by hacking and showing complete footage of the suits and their failures.

 

“Other countries five to ten years, Hammer maybe twenty.” Tony said, getting a laugh from everyone.

“I don’t know why you’re complaining Senator. It’s done, America is safe. It’s working. You want my suit, you can’t have it. But I did you a big favor, I privatized world peace. Now excuse me, I have to get to my son.”

He blows kisses to everyone as he exits and leaves the Senator throwing out profanities.

 

In another part of the world Ivan watches with Anger as he takes off the funeral garbs he wore for his father.  Swearing vengeance the entire time a fist goes through the television. 

\--

Tony and Peter are visiting Malibu, Peter had never been there and he wanted to make sure Peter was introduced to every important home.

 

“Look alive everyone!” He yelled walking into the house, “Daddy’s home.”

 

“Welcome Home Sir and . Ms Potts is on her way over from the airport and Sir Rhodey is on his way over from D.C. soon as well. “

 

“Great,” Tony rubbed his hands together. “Lets get the meet and greet over with before they get here.”

 

They go down stairs to the lab and Tony picks Peter up so he doesn’t run ahead, “There are your older brothers too.” He’s explaining as he heads down to the lab, “They’re a bit slow but bear with them, I made them while intoxicated.”

 

Peter nods his head, “It’s o'ay Daddy, they’ll be perfe’t.”

 

Tony finds the dropping of the C so adorable and coos at him until Peter starts pouting and even though Tony finds that even more adorable, he stops.

 

U is the first to rush over and he sends a set of tools flying when he bumps a cart on his way over. Peter’s eyes are wide and he wiggles trying to get down.

 

“You, Meet Peter. Your newest Brother. Dum-E and Butterfingers should have been transported over while we were on the way.”

 

The three robots inch closer and closer until they’re touch Peter by his shoulder, his hair, even his arm. Tony feels so proud of his sons, flesh and robot.

 

“Alright, you three play together. Jarvis and I have some coding to do and some Senators to make happy.”

He turned to leave and talked to Jarvis as he went,  “As much as I’m pushing for them not to get a suit. The weaker I get, the less I’ll be able to defend my suits. I don’t want to put people in the position that they need to steal from me either.”

 

After coding for a few hours and watching Peter, Tony was able to buy himself a distraction when Pepper finally walked in. She looked red faced and sniffling which had Tony reaching for his air purifier and connecting it. 

 

“Did you just donate all of my paintings to the Boy Scouts and then take it back? I've got several complaints from the board of the Boy Scouts.”

 

“Boy Scouts are too controlling and prejudice, I can’t send the wrong image to Peter. I’m donating it to the Veterans hospitals that rank the ten poorest. They need it more then those condescending jerks.”

 

Pepper frowned, “You donated my entire collection.”

 

“Technically, my collection. Also, are you sick?"

 

“It's allergies someone at work did something to the air. Which you would know if you'd been there. There are about eight thousand more things we need to talk about.”

 

“I’m busy and there are eight thousand better things to do with my time. Wear a mask please, you look sick and contagious. Peter did you say hi to Aunty Peps? Wait until she puts a mask on!”

 

Peter runs over and hugs her then runs back off towards the robots obviously not too busy to forget his manners.

 

“He’s like a mini you Tony, except with manners. Also, stop being rude.I need you to delegate the Expo it’s a waste of time and you’ve got a company to run.”

 

“There’s nothing more important than the expo.” Tony said, “It’s about legacy, it’s about what I am leaving Peter and the rest of you once I'm gone."

“Tony stop talking like if you’re going to disappear at any moment.”

 

“Iron Man has given me a lot to think about. I’ve spent most of my life wasting it on the past instead of the future. Now, I have the future and Peter to think about. I need to leave everything in a condition where we aren't seen on the same level as Ten Rings. Which is why effective immediately, you need to become CEO of Stark Industries. While I was gone all those months ago, you did my job just fine and kept Stane occupied.” Tony flapped his hand at Butterfingers, “A drink for the new CEO.”

 

Pepper felt his forehead with a frown, “Are you feeling alright?”

 

Tony brushed her hand away, “Never better. I just need you to handle it until Peter becomes of age. For now I have to concentrate on him, Iron Man, my weapons and keeping everything government wise in control."

“Daddy, why not give Un'le Rhodey his own?” Peter shouted from where he was throwing the ball at You, “That’ll 'eep the evil guys away.”

 

Tony and Pepper turned to Peter, “Bagged a CEO and an assistant all in one day. Damn I’m good.”

 

“Daddy,” Peter shouted, “Swear jar!”

 

“Sorry!” Tony turned and grinned at Pepper, “Smart kid.”

 

Pepper rolled her eyes, “As long as your ego isn’t rubbing off on him.”

 

Tony felt like he had a spring in his step, “I’m going to need Rhodey’s measurements Jarvis.”

 

“Right away, Sir.” Jarvis began scanning and printing a new set of the armor pieces with encryption and coding to match only Rhodey or Tony.

Pepper knew when she was dismissed and left, it wasn't personal, she knew how Tony got and Peter seemed to follow in his steps. 

Even if family and money were all he left Peter, he’d give it his all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't beta'd at all and so I thank you for your patience. I keep trying to re-read and correct any mistakes. Thank you for your cooperation. :)


	7. Seven

Ivan Antonovich Vanko watched the news where the Stark man flashed his smiles at the camera and used his cocky attitude to deflect questions.

 

“I am Iron Man.” Anthony Stark had told everyone.

 

A family of thieves and liars.

 

A cough brought him back to his father who was lying on the bed dying.

 

“Ivan,” his father took a small sip of the water to clear his throat.

 

The damage to his organs had become too much and he had days left.

 

“That should be you.”

 

“Don’t listen to that crap.” Ivan responded, “It’s all garbage.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Anton reached out to his son and grabbed his forearm, “All I can leave you, is my knowledge.”

 

Ivan squeezed his father’s hand, “I’ll make them pay.” Anger flashed in the man’s eyes, “The Stark’s will pay.”

 

\--

Rhodey was chasing Peter in his bear form, there were squeals of laughter coming from Peter as he dodged the roaring bear.

 

Happy was watching from afar and saw Tony come onto the scene with a shrug.

 

“Peter asked him to play because, ‘Daddy’s building a Rhodey-bear suit and ‘an’t play with me right now.’ Plus he added some eyes here and puffy cheeks there.”

 

Tony sighed, “Sounds about right. That kid’s got everyone wrapped around their finger.” He stepped forward and clapped his hands, “Alright Petey, Uncle Rhodey has to come downstairs with me so that we can go ahead and give him the surprise.

This has to happen before Aunty Peps gets here or there won’t be any play time until later.”

 

“Aww,” Peter whined, “We were just having fun.” “Sorry kiddo,” Tony grinned, “But if we get done in time maybe we can have a movie night with everyone?”

 

“Yay!” Peter took off towards the elevator which Jarvis had already opened, “ Les go daddy!”

 

Rhodey had already changed back and had his robe on, “What’s this about a surprise?”

 

“Petey’s idea that may just solve all the problems.” Tony told him as he gave him the up down look, “You look tired Platypus, Petes do that to you?”

 

“That kid has an unlimited amount of energy Tones.” Rhodes shook his head, “I don’t know how you keep up.”

 

“Without extra duties, I’m naming Pepper CEO so I can focus on Peter, Iron Man, and finding my weapons. I can’t leave a bad legacy for Peter to inherit.”

 

“Do you think he would rather have the legacy or his father?” Rhodey asked, “Because the kid adores you and thinks the sun comes out of your..”

 

“Sir,” Jarvis interrupted, “You have approximately five minutes before Miss Potts arrives with a representative of the legal department.”

 

“That’s enough time to hand the surprise over.” They arrive at the lab and Tony motions for Rhodey to follow him, “I was thinking about how I was going to get the government off my shoulders. I kept going over options and scenarios in my mind

and couldn’t quite crack it until Petey here told me to give you a suit.”

 

Arriving at the stand where a silver model of Iron Man. “I present, War Machine.” Tony did the ta-da hand pose and Rhodey’s eyes were opened wide.

 

“Tony,” Rhodey looked at him questioningly, “Are you sure? The military would have a field day with this.”

 

“Several rules Platypus," Tony pulled up his hand, “First, don’t let anyone tamper with it. Second, don’t let the military tamper with it. Third, if they do tamper with it, it will self-destruct so don’t let anyone tamper with it.”

 

Rhodey placed his left arm around Tony, “This will definitely keep them off your back for a while.”

 

Tony was about to respond but his legs folded under him and Rhodey had to catch him.

 

“Tone’s are you okay?” He looked really worried and Tony knew he could no longer lie. Might as well get this said and done before Pepper walked in.

 

“I’m going to need you to step over here with me Rhodey,” Tony walked him to the lab where he kept the core replacements, he took out the one that was smoking, “I am being killed by the Palladium poison. What is keeping me alive is also killing me and I don’t know how I can stop it.” Tony didn’t meet Rhodey’s eyes, “I need you and Pepper to look after Peter if anything happens to me. You also have to look out for Iron Man and more importantly my other children. I need you to make sure they’re always around and no one takes over until Peter has grown up.”

 

Rhodey’s eyes were bright but he didn’t shed a tear, “No problem.” He clapped Tony hard on the back, “I figure you’ve already looked at every element that could be a substitute?”

 

“Yep, nothing has hit.” “How long do you think..”

 

“Sir,” Jarvis interrupted, “I am sorry to interrupt but Happy is here escorting Miss Potts and the representative from the legal department known as Miss Natalie Rushmore.”

 

“Let them through and tell Happy I’ll need to train. I’ve been feeling fat lately.” “Noted and mentioned, Sir.” Jarvis said. Pepper walked in with Happy and a red haired woman who carried herself like she knew how to kill. Tony pointed Happy to the ring and turning to Pepper he kissed her cheek in greeting, “How’s everything going today?”

 

“It’s as chaotic as expected after the show you put in Washington. Natalie here is going to help you sign your company over until Peter is of age.”

 

Pepper looked behind Tony, “Is that the newest Mark?” “This is Rhodey’s and should help keep the government off of our backs for the time being.”

 

Rhodey nodded, “It’s a good plan and just in case they try to take it from me there are a few safety measures that Tony thought of.”

 

Tony turned to Happy who was shadow boxing, turning back to Natalie, “Happy, give Natalie a lesson while I talk to Pepper.”

 

Natalie looked startled and Pepper apologized for his behavior but Natalie just smiled and walked to the ring.

 

While keeping an eye on her Tony gave Pepper a warm smile, “So before we do this I want to make sure you’re okay. I don’t want the legal department sniffing around spreading rumors because they sense your doubt. If you don’t want to do this let me know now, we can call it off. They’re just as much gossip queens as a group of teenagers so I don’t want the board to know and flip out because of some misunderstanding.”

 

Pepper offered him a warm smile, “This is something I can do to help you. Rhodey is off saving the military from chaos. You’re saving the world from chaos. Happy is saving you from chaos. Let me help with Stark Industries at the very least. I need to make sure I’m helping you somewhere Tony.”

 

“You’re an amazing woman,” Tony said, “Don’t let others tell you differently.”

 

“Oh they don’t.” Pepper told him smugly.

 

They were startled out of the teasing attitude by a loud sound. It was Happy landing on his back and having the air knocked out of him. Pepper rushed to him as Natalie exit the ring.

 

“Happy are you alright?” Pepper did look a bit concerned and Happy just lifted a thumbs up from where he lay.

 

“Mr. Stark,” Natalie walked towards him, grabbing her folder from where she’d left it, “I need your impression.”

 

“You have an old soul, you seem reserved, a little..” Tony started.

 

Natalie smirked, “I need your finger print.”

 

“Tony,” Pepper gave him a meaningful look from the ring, “Today would be preferable.”

 

He quickly finished with the prints and made his way to talk to Happy about the blow he was just dealt, whether to his pride or back remained unknown.

 

As he was teasing the poor guy Tony stilled and watched Rushmore talking to Peter, who looked like he was impressed by her. He quickly changed his attitude.

 

“Who is she?” Tony asked, “I know every face in legal and she’s a new one.”

 

“Tony,” Pepper sighed, “She’s going to be a very expensive lawsuit if you continue to stare at her like that.”

 

“Not like that!” He whispered harshly, “She’s near Peter!”

 

Happy exit the ring, “Want me to intervene?”

 

“Make sure she’s not doing anything,” he waved Happy over, turning around to the tablet he’d left on the steps that led into the ring he pulled up her file.

 

“Really?” Pepper asked, “I had her screened.” “Not by Jarvis.”

 

Tony smirked, “Everything on her. Also, photo recognition.”

 

“It can take a few hours, Sir.” Jarvis said, “Especially since I’m running the other projects at max.”

 

“As long as it gets done J.”

 

Tony walked over to Peter who jumped into his arms, “What are you up to Petey?”

 

“I want her.” Peter said clapping his hands in excitement.

 

“Her?” Tony tilt his head, “For what? Why?”

 

He seemed as confused as Natalie. “She ‘an ta’e on Un’le Happy!”

 

Peter grinned, “So while Un’le Happy prote’ts you, she ‘an prote't me. I ‘an go to a real school and ma’e friends!”

 

“Nope,” Tony said putting Peter down and looking at Natalie, “Not going to happen Petey.”

 

Peter looked like he wanted to cry and Tony knew he was doomed.

 

Peter was nodding his head like if he understood but he looked so heart broken.

 

Sighing Tony turned to Natalie, “Do you like your job? This pays more and he likes you.”

 

Pepper rolled her eyes mumbling about Stark genes again then turned to Natalie, “Natalie, there is no pressure and it’s up to you. There is a lot of paperwork if you end up signing on.”

 

“I’d be delighted.” Natalie said smiling.

 

Pepper motioned to the documents she had, “Then get that squared away and take the rest of the week to make your preparations. You start Monday at 8am.”

 

Natalie looked at Peter and crouched low, “Well then Mr. Peter. I’ll see you next week.”

 

Peter waved goodbye and Tony wanted to face plant because the kid was definitely his.

 

Pepper pointed at Rhodey who had begun laughing, “I blame you and Tony for this! Happy, walk me to the office please. I need to find another replacement for Rushmore.”

 

Peter waved goodbye and heard something about Stark Trouble Genes from his Aunty Pepsi but he let that go, too busy playing with the robots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, there are errors. I will work through them, in the mean time I am sorry. Thank you!


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realized I numbered Chap 7 as Chap 8.  
> I have corrected it. :)

Tony has Peter on his shoulders as they walk the streets of France. It was their first trip out of the country together and Tony had been showing Peter as much of the world as possible. He’d even let Ironman duties take a back seat. If he didn’t have a lot of time left he was going to give Peter what he had. They killed some time walking the parks near the Grand Prix area and getting Gelato. The French really knew their snacks, until eventually a message notified him that Natalie had arrived at the restaurant for lunch and to help with Peter.

 

Natalie still wasn’t trusted as much, there were six security guards around her and Peter at all times. School was only two days a week and Tony used those days to help out Nick with SHIELD work or every now and then he took down a villain. Natalie wasn’t going to win his trust any time soon but Peter did need to get out in the world and this was the best way. With Tony controlling as much as he could.

 

“Alright Petey,” Tony tilt his head to look up at Petey who leaned over, “Natalie is waiting at the place where we’re getting food. Finish the ice cream before we get there so I’m not judged as a horrible parent.”

 

“Never judge you.” Peter replied to Tony, and shoved the remainder of the frozen treat into his mouth, “All done.”

 

“Good kid,” Tony grinned at him, “Come on, it’s only five minutes away. I love you Petey.”

 

“I love you too, you’re my whole world... Almost.” Peter smiled at him while resting his chin on Tony’s head.

 

“Almost?” Tony pretended to be shocked, “Almost? Jarvis, are my ears failing me? Who dares compete with me?”

 

“Gotta love Aunty May, Aunty Pepsi, Uncle Rhodey, Uncle Fury, Happy, and Big Brother Jarvis, Dum-E, Butterfingers, and U, but you’re the biggest part daddy.”

 

Tony’s eyes watered and he sniffed a bit, “So Jarvis is the big brother?”

 

“Of course daddy. He helps you and takes care of me.” Peter leaned over to look at Tony.

 

Jarvis spoke up from the glasses, “I’ll always take care of you and Sir, Peter.”

 

Tony continued to sniffle, glad Peter had as many people as he did. Peter though looked upset that Tony was sniffling.

 

“You have to share Daddy,” Peter looked like he was a minute from crying himself, “Daddy, don’t be sad.”

 

Laughing Tony swung Peter around to the front, “I’m not sad Peter. It makes me happy you have so many people to love.” He brought Peter in tight and ignored the pain in his heart at Peter’s “You too” response.

 

\--

 

Natalie and Pepper look to be in a serious conversation when the two arrive, Happy is standing to the side observing everything and Rhodey had told them he’d be late by an hour.

 

“Pepper darling,” Tony greeted her with his customary kiss and hug then leaned over so Peter could do the same, “It’s Europe so whatever is on the tv is probably photo shopped. Remember, I’m innocent.”

 

“Photo shopped?” Pepper mouthed the world quietly then turned to Tony, “What does that mean?”

 

“Nice to see you again Natalie, “ Tony gave her a nod.

 

“How was your flight?” Natalie asked, “Was there any trouble? I know you mentioned this was his first international flight.”

 

“It was great. We played games and movies. Even took a nap, right Peter?”

 

“Yep. Hi Natty.” Peter said giving her a tiny wave then going back to resting against Tony.

 

“We have a child magazine called France Baby Magazine and they wanted to do a few pictures with you and Peter if that’s okay?”

 

“Sure.” Tony walked in the restaurant and sat in the table with his name on it, “Peter gets to choose which ones they print though.”

 

“Deal made.” Natalie walked away to let the magazine people know and Pepper sat across from them talking about what had been happening lately in her life.

 

Peter didn’t want any photos taken but with Tony bribing him with dessert he agreed and they were done pretty fast. Tony hoped he wouldn’t have to sue the French, it wasn’t fun. Eventually the Grand Prix announced it was going to start and Tony gave Peter over to Natalie.

 

“I’ll be back,” Tony told him, “just watch with everyone from our special seats.”

 

“Where you going?” Peter asked.

 

“It’s a surprise.” Tony winked at him and walked towards the crew entrance.

 

“What’re you up to Tony?” Pepper called out, when he didn’t respond she turned to Peter who shrugged and went back to eating his weird cheesy food.

\--

 

Tony was on the big screen, smiling, waving, and telling people he loved his son. The camera zoomed in to Peter in their special seats and he was screaming and flailing his hands excitedly.

 

“I’m getting in this car,” Tony was saying, “Because people who work for me, will never do something I won’t do. I’m doing this for my son, one day he has to see that Stark Industries is family. We have plenty of family, but S.I. is more than any other company. I won’t ask this driver to do this without me willing to be in the seat as well.”

 

Suddenly Tony was entering the car and Peter was cheering him on.

 

Pepper looked pretty pale, turning to Natalie, “Did you know about this?”

 

Natalie shook her head, “No. What do you need?”

 

“Get me Happy. Try to get Rhodey as well. This isn’t happening, this can’t be happening.” Pepper grabbed Peter, “It’s going to be okay Petey.” Natalie was gone in an instant with Pepper looking at the scene with the cars.

 

Peter was watching the show and when the race started he tensed up in excitement and flapped his hands at Pepper, “Watch Daddy! He’ll win!”

 

Pepper pinched the bridge of her nose, “That  is not a good thing Peter, your dad is doing something very reckless.”

 

Peter shrugged at her, his eyes not leaving Tony’s car, until he saw the man who began walking towards the middle of the track.

 

He looks back at Tony’s car and sees the man in the orange work suit bring out two lit up whips, “Aunty Pepper.” He draws her attention and points out towards the man just as he flicks the whip and slices a car in half. The smell of smoke and gas fill the air and Pepper looks pretty scared for Tony, Peter doesn’t hesitate and jumps out of the seat and into the screaming crowd.

 

He can hear his Aunty Pepper screaming for him but he doesn’t have time to stop for her. His daddy was next in the lane and this man was not a good person.

 

He made it to the bottom of the track gate and quickly climbed over using his wall climbing abilities, he knew he wasn’t supposed to because it was for his own good. He didn’t care, the man flicked his whip again and it sent his daddy’s car over into the air.

 

Peter watched, unable to move as the man walked towards Tony’s car. The car was cut in an angle and Peter watched as the man hit the car again, cutting it more.

 

His dad wasn’t in there though and that woke Peter up, he could help his dad out. He ran towards the man with his claws out and jumped on his back. He dug his claws into the equipment strapped to the back of the man.

 

“Peter?” His dad came out from behind the car and while Peter was distracted, the man grabbed Peter and threw him at Tony. Tony didn’t hesitate in grabbing his son, “Peter you crazy child!” Tony looked up in time to see the whips being flicked again, and he turned his body to protect Peter.

 

Luckily, Happy drove the car into the man and knocked him out. The authorities showed up soon after and Tony wouldn’t leave Peter. He kept running his hands over Peter making sure he was okay. Rhodey came jogging over and putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder, “You’re going to want to come with me.”

 

“He threatened Peter.” Tony growled, his teeth elongated, “I’ll kill him.”

 

“He refuses to speak to anyone but you,” Rhodey said, “You need to calm down and think about national security. You think I don’t want to kill him? We can’t because someone made that technology and we have to know who.”

 

“Pepper,” Tony handed a sobbing Peter over, “Take care of my son. Peter, I’ll be back okay?”

 

“Don’t go.” Peter made grabby hands at Tony, “Let’s just go home.”

 

“I can’t Petey, sometimes, we have to make hard choices.” Tony kissed his cheek and left with Rhodey.

 

“Do you want me to take him?” Natalie asked Pepper, “You seem like you need to sit down.”

 

“I do,” Pepper said, “but I’ll keep him in my arms all the same.”

 

Natalie nodded once and went to stand next to Happy, not too far away in case they needed something.

\--

Tony walked into the cell where they had the man. No name, no fingerprints, nothing.

 

“You could have gotten a pretty decent paycheck, I don’t get it. You could have sold this to anyone, you look like you have friends in low-places.”

 

“You come from a family of thieves and butchers. Now you try to re-write your destiny like all guilty men.” The man said, “You forget all the lives the Stark family has destroyed.”

 

Tony shrugs, the comment hurts but he moves past that, “Speaking of thieves, where did you get this design?”

 

“My father, Anton Vanko.” The man grins, “ It’s not your technology Stark.”

 

“I’ve never heard of him, or you.” Tony looks at him, “You want to give me a name?”

 

“My name is Ivan, son of Anton Vanko. My father is the reason you’re alive right now.”

 

Tony glares at him, “The reason I’m alive is because you had a shot and you were taken down by my son. Which I find pathetic just so you know.

 

“If you can make God bleed, the people will cease to believe in him. And there will be blood in the water. And the sharks will come. The truth, all I have to do is sit here and watch as the world will consume you. Your son will be dragged into this because of you. Do you think people won’t respond to the way he attacked and him, being a Stark will be his down fall.”

 

“The public will do nothing to my son. In the meantime where will you be watching the world consume me from? That’s right. A prison cell. Whatever vendetta you have with the Starks, my son will not be part of it.” Tony says as he goes to leave the cell, “We have more power than you know.”

 

“Do you have the time? Tony?” Ivan said, “Palladium in the chest, must be very painful.”

 

Tony scoffed and exit the cell, Rhodey was waiting for him. Tony leaned against him, “He’s an evil version of me.”

 

“What does that mean?” Rhodey asked, “Does this mean someone isn’t building this tech?”

 

“It means, Howard and this Vanko guy built the arc reactor together and something happened that made that family hate us. This isn’t someone stealing from me. This was something that happened and he already knew how to build it.” Tony rubbed his hand over his face, “Rhodey, I don’t know if I can go on with this. I haven’t found a suitable replacement.”

 

“You’re burning yourself out Tones. With the poisoning you should be doing less, not more. It’s been six months since you told me and I haven’t seen you do anything besides worry for Peter, S.I, and us. Your birthday is around the corner. Why don’t you take a mini-vacation with Peter and breath for a week.” Rhodey was walking Tony back to the car that would take them to the airport, “Just for a week.”

 

“I don’t know if I have that long Rhodey.” Tony felt done, he didn’t want to give up but nothing was a suitable replacement.

 

“Then whatever you have left?” Rhodey gave him a side hug and pushed him towards the black sedan, “You’ve got more people in your corner than you know Tones.”

 

Tony waved him off and got in the car, where Peter immediately went onto his lap and clung to him. Pepper lifted an eyebrow but Tony shook his head at her. This wasn’t something Peter could hear and Tony just closed his eyes and waited for them to go home.

 

\--

Getting donuts with Peter was probably not a good idea, considering Fury was giving him the stink eye from below.

 

“I need you to exit the donut. Both of you.” Fury told them.

 

“Uncle Fury!” Peter shouted, “We’re eating donuts!”

 

Fury beacons them down and walks into the donut shop. Tony is sitting across from him looking at Peter draw on some napkin the server had given Peter to entertain him.

 

“I told you Fury,” Tony looked him in the eye, “I don’t want to join your secret boy band. I’ve got Petey to take care of.”

 

“No,” Fury shrugs, “You do everything yourself. How’s that working out for you?”

 

“You saw Ivan and his tricks?”

 

“He’s escaped,” Fury pulls Tony’s shirt, “That’s looking worse.”

 

“I’ve been worse,” Tony replied, “Petey makes everything better.”

 

“I’m sure he does,” Nick replied.

 

Tony sees Natalie first and he growls bringing Peter’s attention to the situation. Peter looks betrayed and Natalie falters in her step. Her face clears and she stands next to Fury, “We have secured the perimeter. I don’t recommend holding it for much longer.”

 

“You’re fired.” Tony hisses, his teeth are long and he’s covering Peter with his back.

 

“Fired.” Peter grumbles.

 

“That’s not up to you,” Natalie looks at Fury then back at Peter, Peter is now hissing at her but with his cheeks stuffed with pancakes it seems really ineffective.

 

“Tony, meet Agent Romanoff,” Fury tells him.

 

“Nope,” Tony glares, “Not doing this. Fury, this was not okay. I want an apology.”

 

“This wasn’t to spy on you Tony,” Fury said, “I knew the moment you started poisoning yourself. You are not 100% right now, you needed protection.”

 

“Protection?” Tony scoffed, “From who? Ivan is locked up. Rhodey is keeping the military off my back. What do you want from me?”

 

“What do we want from you?” Fury shakes his head, “No. What do you want from me? You have become a problem, a problem I have to deal with. Contrary to everyone’s belief, you are not the center of my universe. I have bigger problems than you in the southwest region to deal alone to deal with.” He snaps his fingers, “Hit him.”

 

Tony’s gasp sets Peter off, Natasha has no idea how the kid moved so fast but one second he’s next to Tony, the next second he’s on her. Snarling and clawing at her, she manages to grab his arms but his legs are trying to tear the suit in her belly area where his feet level up to.

 

He managed to get a good slice on her belly but now he’s just detained and mad. His eyes are turning red and he’s spouting more hair than is normal.

 

“Oh, God, are you gonna steal my kidney and sell it? Could you please not do anything awful for five seconds? What did she just do to me?” Tony is trying to shake the pounding in his head. He looks up to see Peter snarling in Natasha’s hold.

 

“Peter? Come back here and stop it.” Tony is still rubbing on the mark as he gets up and grabs Peter away from Natasha, “Petey?”

 

Peter’s eyes begin to clear and Tony smiles at him, “There you are. What have I said about getting mad?”

 

“She hurt you,” Peter snarled at her again before breaking into sobs against Tony.

 

“Sorry,” Tony shrugged, “Ivan didn’t help his clinginess. What is that?”

 

Fury shrugged and motioned to Natasha to leave, “That’s lithium dioxide. It’s gonna take the edge off. We’re trying to get you back to work.”

 

“Give me a couple of boxes of that,” Tony nodded, “I’ll be right as rain.”

 

“This just gets rid of the symptoms temporarily. This isn’t going to be an easy fix.”

 

“Do you think I want to die? I’m good at this stuff. I’ve been looking for a suitable replacement for palladium. I’ve tried every combination, every permutation of every known element. Short of the serum, I haven’t found any way.”

 

Patting his shoulder Fury guides him outside, “Well, I’m here to tell you, you haven’t tried them all.”

 

Tony lifted an eyebrow, Peter was only sniffling now, “You need to not be so cryptic. What do you mean?”

 

“Let’s get over to your Malibu location, we can work from there.” Fury climbed onboard a jet, “We’re also waiting on the jets you promised us.”

 

“Preoccupied a little with dying.”  Tony reminded him, “Did you really have someone spy on your godson?”

 

Fury looks at Tony, “The question isn’t if I did. It’s whose doing it.”

 

Peter glared at Fury, “No.”

 

This set Tony off cackling and Fury decided it was best if he gave them a moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot. I tried to post it all day but typing it up is so hard. I keep finding mistakes. Oops. Thanks for reading you guys. :)


	9. Nine

The Malibu house wasn’t built for protection, it was built for partying and impressing woman. Tony felt really judged by the SHIELD agents lurking around.

“That thing in your chest is based on unfinished technology.” Fury was saying, “It’s not complete.”

“No, it was finished, I mean I made it from scratch in the cave based off Howard’s documents and plans I read. It has never been really effective until I put it in my chest and used it as a magnet.” Tony was watching as Peter played with a few of the vacuum robots.

 

“You aren’t ever going to believe anyone besides yourself are you? Howard said the arc reactor was the stepping stone to something greater. He was about to kick off an energy race that was gonna leave everyone else in the dust. He was on to something big, so large it was going to make the nuclear bomb look like a flash light.” Nick looked out to the setting sun, “He was a very interesting individual, your father.”

 

“Was it him, or was it Anton Vanko? Who is now threatening the world with the technology my father stole?” Tony joined Nick on the balcony overseeing the ocean, “Did you know?”

 

Fury let out a sigh, “Always want answers. Anton Vanko is the other side of that coin. He was a lot like Stane in that regard. Anton saw it as a way to get rich. Naturally your dad found out and had him taken back to his country. Then the Russians found out he couldn’t deliver so they sent him to Siberia to work on something. He spent the next 20 years in a vodka-fueled rage. Not quite the environment you want to raise a kid in. He wasn’t the brains of the operation, your father was Tony. Anton was lucky your father didn’t have him charged with treason. I pushed for it but he said something about friends and loyalty.”

 

“You told me I hadn’t tried everything.” Tony turned to look at Fury straight in the eye, “Without any cryptic shit tell me what I’m missing. What do you mean I haven’t tried everything? What haven’t I tried?”

 

“I honestly don’t know. I was hoping you would and have been waiting for you to cure yourself. He said that you were the only person with the means and knowledge to finish what he started. He believed in you Tony. You were the future the world needed.” Fury shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know what he meant or left you but he expected you to find the answers.”

 

“He said that?” Tony looked at his hands, “I’ve done so much. I don’t think I’ve even scratched the surface of what he did?”

 

“Are you that guy?” Fury leaned over and patted his shoulder, “Are you? ‘Cause if you are, then you can solve the riddle of your heart. You can be here for Peter and everyone who needs you.”

“I don’t know where you got all this information but,” Tony let out a breath, “My dad wasn’t my biggest fan. I had to leave and work on my own to get where I’m at.”

 

“What do you remember about Howard, Tony?” Fury asked.

 

Tony was silent for a long time, he didn’t know how to answer that. Finally he responded.

“He was cold, he was calculating. He never told me he loved me until I was too old. I could have done with that when I was a kid. It’s a little tough for me to hear and believe, when you’re telling me he said the whole future was riding on me and he’s passing it down. First, Howard didn’t pass things down, if he hadn’t died, he would have figured it out. I don’t get that, especially about me. You’re talking about a guy who’s happiest day was when he shipped me off to boarding school.”

Peter had walked over and was clinging to his leg, Tony didn’t realize it but he had ended that speech yelling.

 

“That’s not true.” Fury said after a few moments, “You can’t believe that Tony.”

 

“Well, then, clearly you knew my dad better than I did.” Tony replied bitterly, “Seems like everyone else did.”

 

“Did you know, he was one of the founding members of Shield?” Fury waved someone behind Tony in.

 

“What?” Tony seemed shocked and picked up Peter and looked at the massive amount of SHIELD Agents carrying boxes.

 

“I have a 2 o’clock Tony. You were wrong about your dad. Put yourself in his shoes, put Peter in yours. What would be the only reason you ship Peter off?” Fury began climbing down the stairs.

 

“Wait, damn it, wait Fury. What’s this?” Tony chased after him with Peter.

 

Fury lifted up a hand without turning back, “Okay, you’re good, right?”

 

“No, I’m not good!” Tony lifted his leg and grabbed his shoe, he threw it at Fury. Somehow, Fury managed not to get hit.

 

Fury was at the bottom of the stairs, “You got this? Coulson will be here to help you.”

 

“Who the hell is Coulson? Got what? I don’t even know what I’m supposed to be getting!”

 

“Natasha will remain a floater at Stark with her cover intact. Coulson’s the guy with the cards.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes,”Yeah. I remember now, Agent.”

 

“Tony, remember, I got my eye on you.” Fury told him finally turning around before getting in the black Chevrolet Tahoe.

Turning to go back inside Tony grumbled, “That doesn’t ever get old. Don’t be like Fury Petey. He’s a cryptic son of a broom.”

“Okay,” Peter continued to hug Tony, “Are we going to play?”

 

Natasha walks up to him, “So, we’ve disabled all communications. No contact with the outside world. Good luck.” She hesitates as she stares at Peter, seems to make a decision and leaves.

 

Tony looks to Agent and hand him Peter, “Please. Thank you.” He walks around looking at the boxes, “Did you know Natasha was placed here?”

 

Agent Coulson was making faces at Peter, “I’m not here for that Stark. Whatever game you and Director Fury are playing isn’t something I care for. I’ve been authorized by Director Fury to use any means necessary to keep you on premises. If you attempt to leave I’m allowed to shoot you as long as you’re still alive.”

“Fine,” Tony rolled his eyes, “Can you take care of Peter while I go through all this? I assume I can’t call Rhodey in for back up or have the other Agents help?”

“You assume correctly,” Coulson took Peter to the couch, “We’ll be watching Supernanny.”

Tony goes through blue prints of arc reactor and notebooks that Howard filled with information. There was Anton in a few of them but he left those alone. He was almost through half the boxes when the video he had put on drew his attention.

Howard was doing the recording for the expos, the recordings that were so often used. He looked drunk by this point in the recording though. Tony wanted to roll his eyes, but he rarely saw this side of Howard.

“So, from all of us at Stark Industries, I’d like to personally show you my ass.” Tony giggled a bit then turned serious as he looked around, he had to make sure Peter wasn’t around.

“I’d like to… I can’t… This is… I can’t… We have this, don’t we? This is a ridiculous way… “ Tony begins to ignore the video again, where were all of these things? Had SHIELD kept this all this time?

Howard called to him and drew his attention once more, “Tony. You’re too young to understand this right now, so I thought I would put it on film for you. I built this for you. And someday you’ll realize that it represents a whole lot more than just people’s inventions. It represents my life’s work. This is the key to the future. I’m limited by the technology of my time, but one day you’ll figure this out. And when you do, you will change the world. What is and always will be my greatest creation is you.”

He didn’t like to cry, but Tony felt very emotional and he won’t admit dabbing at his eyes. Tony paused the video and saw the model of Stark Industries behind Howard. “Damn it.” He took off, shooting a text to Fury, he needed to collect some stuff.

\--

Coming back to the mansion, his lab was empty of the SHIELD agents unlike before. He took a seat and scooted over to the console.

Tony spun around in his chair taking little pieces of the model and inspecting them, ”Jarvis, could you kindly get digital wire frame? Dad went dinosaur age with this thing. I need a projection so I can manipulate it.”

“1974 Stark Expo model scan complete, sir.” Jarvis replied, “I’m sure they did the best with what they had.”

“Enough snark,” Tony grinned, “How many buildings does it have?”

 

“Am I to include the Belgium waffle stands” Jarvis replied.

 

Tony sighed, “That was rhetorical. Just show me please. We’re working on borrowed time. What does that look like to you Jarvis? Not unlike an atom. In which case the nucleus would be here. Highlight the center sphere. Lose the footpaths all of them. Get rid of them.” He jumped up, the excitement hitting him unexpectedly.

 

Jarvis seemed to pick up on it, “What is it you’re trying to achieve, sir?”

 

“I’m discovering.” He went silent as he studied the projection, “Sorry, correction. I’m rediscovering a new element, I think?” He moved around the sphere, “Lose the landscaping, the shrubbery, the trees.” Tony is flicking things away not waiting for Jarvis.

”Parking lots, exits, entrances. Structure the protons and the neutrons using the pavilions as a framework.” Tony throws his hands out and everything expands, “Dad. He’s been dead for the better part of a decade, and still teaching me new things.”

 

“The proposed element should serve as a viable replacement for palladium.” Jarvis informed him, “I’ve run the numbers and the formulas.”

Tony’s eyes shine, “Thank Dad.”

“Unfortunately, it is impossible to synthesize.” Jarvis informed him.

 

“Jarvis, its like if you don’t know me.” Tony waved his hands around, “Get ready for a major remodel, boys. We’re back in hardware mode.”

Tony knew Peter was with Coulson, he had a monitor showing him everything they did, Coulson wouldn’t make a bad baby sitter. Tony lost himself in the building and constructing. 

“I heard you broke the perimeter.” Coulson came in with Peter on his hip,

 

“Yeah. That was, like, three years ago. Where have you been?” Tony was looking around for something.

 

Agent Coulson indicated to Peter, “I was doing some stuff.”

 

“Yeah, well, me too and it worked.” Tony threw a wrench into the corner, “Hey, I’m playing for the home team Coulson. Fury wants this done, I’ll worry later about why. Now, are you gonna let me work or stand there and critique?”

Coulson moves over to one of the boxes, “What’s this doing here?” He pulls up a weird looking circular object, Peter drums his hands on it.

“Wait,” Tony snaps his fingers, “that’s what I need. Bring that to me.”

Coulson does what he’s told, “You know what this is?”

“Dum-E, lift this. Coulson, you genius, it’s exactly what I need to make this work. Lift the coil Dum-E. Go, go. Come on, good.” He shoved the shield and causes Coulson to wince. “Yes, perfectly level. What do you want?”

Agent Coulson hands over Peter, “Nothing. Farewell, Director Fury wants me in New Mexico.”

“Land of Enchantment?” Tony shrugged, “Why not?”

“Seems to be the land of enchantment,” Coulson replied.

Tony gives him an eye, “Secret stuff?

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Coulson winks, “We need you.”

“Yep,” Peter agreed, he pats Tonys face, “Need you.”

“Need me some Petey.” Tony pretends to gobble his face, “Yummy.”

“No daddy.” Peter shouts laughing.

“As sweet as this is,” Coulson waves a hand, “I’m off.”

Tony follows him upstairs, “I appreciate you taking care of Peter. Let me know if you need anything.”

“I will,” Coulson says, “Take care Starks.”

Tony waves him off with Peter trying to keep a hold of Tony and wave, it comes off as a shrug.

“Nap time Petey?” Tony asks, “Dad has to do some building then we can play.”

“Okay,” Peter nods, “Dum-E stays with me?”

“Sure.” Tony smiles and once he’s got Peter settled goes downstairs to finish the new element.

Tony made sure to avoid any of the structural beams as much as he could, once the laser hit the metal and a weird shrill almost metallic sound resonated through the lab, it was done.

“Congratulations Sir, you have created a new element.”

\--

Peter woke up after his nap and with Dum-E took the elevator downstairs, “Daddy! I had a bad dream.” He looked very upset and Tony wondered if the noise carried.

 

“Hey” Tony picked Peter up, “It’s fine. What was the nightmare about?”

 

“I don’t remember,” Peter rubbed his eyes and Tony knew his kid had him wrapped around his finger when he found the action so adorable.

 

“Well, Daddy is done working so we can watch a movie while Auntie Peps takes care of the Stark Expo.” Tony turned to Dummy, “You, can we clean up this mess?” Dum-E let out a set of whirls and whines but got started on it.

 

“ Incoming call with a blocked number sir.” Jarvis pulled up the screen, “Should we answer?”

 

“My phone privilege is reinstated, Jarvis, answer please.” He set Peter down on his couch so he wouldn’t touch anything, “Lovely. Coulson. How’s the Land of Enchantment?”

 

“ Hey,” Tony froze, not Coulson. “Tony, how you doing? I double cycle.”

 

“Ivan, You what?” Tony asked.

 

“You told me double cycle’s more power. Good advice.” Ivan replied, “I fixed it.”

 

“I thought you were dead, you sound pretty alive.” Tony told him, killing for time.

 

Tony mutes the speaker, “Jarvis, trace him.”

 

“On it, Sir.” Jarvis responds.

 

“Now, the true history of Stark name will be written.” Ivan was saying, “I will show what your father did to my family over 40 years, I will do to you in 40 minutes.”

 

“Jarvis, where is he?” Tony asked looking towards Peter, let him not be anywhere near here.

 

“Accessing the Oracle grid. Eastern Seaboard.” Jarvis told him, his scanners going haywire with the speed he was going, Tony let out a breath.

 

Tony un-muted the speaker again, “Sounds good. Let’s get together and hash it out.”

 

“Tri-State area. Manhattan and outlying boroughs.” Jarvis told him on the screen.

 

“For the sake son, I hope you’re ready.“ Ivan said, then disconnected the call.

 

“Call trace incomplete. However, I have a calculation of 95% that he may go to the Expo.” Jarvis throws up a flier for Justin Hammer’s presentation.

 

“You want to run some tests, run them. I need a new suit to fit this.” Tony grabbed the new reactor, he took out the old one in a snap and slammed the new one in, “That tastes like coconut. And metal. Oh wow, gross.”

 

“We are unsure of the consequences and results,” Jarvis was saying, “What are we to do with Peter?”

 

“Operation Big Brother Jarvis.” Tony looked determined, “Protect him with your life.”

 

A suit in the corner lit up and stood up. It walked over to Peter, past Tony.

 

“Of course sir,” Jarvis relayed the command.

 

Tony walked over to Peter, “Peter. Jarvis and you have to stay here. I have to go help Aunt Pepper.”

 

“Aunt Pepper needs Ironman?” Peter asked, “Okay. Cuddles after?”

 

“Of course my little man.” Tony placed a kiss on his head and walked over to put on the armor Jarvis had constructed, “Hold down the fort boys.”

 

Tony was out of the lab and into the sky in record timing. He felt more alive than he had in a long time. “Double time Jarvis.”

 

“Certainly sir.”

\--

 

When Tony got close to the Expo, he could hear Justin droning on, “For America and its allies, Hammer Industries is ..”

 

“Enough of this,” Tony landed in his signature pose next to Rhodey, “Hey sugar-bear. We’ve got trouble.”

 

 

“Tony, there are civilians present. What do you need?” Rhodey was facing everyone but talking to Tony off mic.

 

“Give them a wave so they don’t start running towards the doors,” Tony told him and Rhodey was waving at the people, “All these people are in danger. They have to quickly exit. Justin has put them there with Vanko’s help.”

 

“Vanko’s alive? I thought his cell exploded?” Rhodey turned to Justin, “You damn weasel.”

 

Justin’s face popped whiskers, “Don’t be a speciest Rhodes.”

 

“Justin, Rodent comments aside” Tony was saving that one for later, “Where is Vanko?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Justin said, he managed to look shiftier than a weasel at that point, “No idea.”

 

“He’s not actually a good person Justin,” Tony lifted his face mask, “People are going to die.”

 

“Tony,” Rhodey sounded like he was freaking out, “I don’t have control of the suit.”

 

Rhodey’s suit was pointing one of its weapons at him.

 

“I take it that’s not you?” Tony asked, “Also, what’s with all the crap on it?”

 

“Nope, I’m not doing that. That’s not me. I can’t move. I’m locked up!” He really sounds worried, “Get out of here. Go! This whole system’s been compromised.”

 

“Let’s take it outside, too many civilians here.” Tony takes off for the sky again and Rhodey follows along with the drones.

 

“No!” Rhodey looks close to having a heart attack as his suit follows Tony.

 

“Jarvis, break in. I need to own him.” Tony tells him, “Use protocol Honey-Bear.”

 

“Yes sir.” Jarvis responds, “Peter is also doing great. He’s decided he wants to build Dum-E a helmet.”

 

“Tony, Tony, I’m locked on. I have target lock.” Rhodey is not in a good place.

 

“Locked on?” Tony asked, “Locked on, on what?”

 

“On you. Check your six!” Rhodey screamed.

“Jarvis,” Tony said, “Keep a video of his first creation, “Rhodey, I’m not too worried.”

 

In the meantime, with Mr. Weasel, Justin Hammer has panicked and run over to the technician that was supposed to be helping. “What’s going on? What’s happening?”

 

“The software’s been overridden.” Is not what Justin wants to hear.

 

“What? What do you mean it’s been overridden? What does that mean?” Justin asks, he knows what that means, but he can’t seem to understand it.

 

“I think your man slaved the drones. We don’t have control.” The technician said slowly.

 

“That is not possible, call his guards.” Justin shouted.

 

“Phones are down sir.” The technician told him, “He’s locked us out.”

 

“Call the cell phones.” Justin tried.

 

“Locked us out.” The technician stressed out.

 

“Who’s locked you out of the mainframe?” Pepper asked, cell phone in hand, “Justin, tell me you didn’t hire a villain to compete against Tony and put everyone at risk.”

 

Justin hung his head, “Please. Go away. I’ve got this handled. Promise.”

 

“I don’t believe you do. Now, will you tell me?”

 

“Well, I did have it under control. In fact, if your guy hadn’t showed up, this wouldn’t be happening.” He even stomps his foot, “So, please, let me do this.” He tries waving them away, “Listen, we got to get these people out of there. It’ll ruin me.”

 

Natasha walks up and in a few seconds has him in a choke hold, “You tell me who’s behind this.” When Justin doesn’t answer she puts more force and goes as far as to pull on his shifter ear that’s popped out, “Who’s behind this?”

 

Justin yelps quite loudly, “Ivan! Ivan Vanko!”

 

Pepper sighs, “Damn it Justin. I gave you a place and this is what you do?”

 

Natasha lets him go, “Where is he?”

 

“At my facility uptown.” Justin tell them, “I didn’t know.” Natasha leaves with a glare thrown his way and Pepper approaches the technician.

 

“I am going to need NYPD please.” Pepper is telling her phone, she pushes Justin aside, “Command Central.”

 

“No, no, Pepper? Don’t call the authorities.” Justin made a sad attempt at grabbing the phone but Pepper glared at him, “Fine.”

 

He sulked to the side of the technician. Pepper continued her conversation with the operator. Hopefully they'd get this under control soon. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I got greedy. I typed up the next two chapters. Woot! :)


	10. TEN

 

\--

“How are we doing Jarvis? I would like to grab Ivan before casualties start happening.”

 

“Remote Reboot unsuccessful, I am going to have to break in.” Jarvis said, “I will need to leave Peter for a few seconds.”

 

Tony sighed, “Fine, let U and Dum-E know. Tell them to hold the fort. Just for a few minutes.”

 

“Acknowledged sir.” Jarvis is gone in an instant and Tony takes over manually.

 

“Damnit Rhodey this is all your fault.” Tony mutters.

 

\--

Natasha comes across Happy on the way out of the building.

 

“I am calling everyone, nobody’s answering the phone. What’s going on?” Happy asked sounding more confused than hectic.

 

“Get in the car. Take me to Hammer Industries.” Natasha said, “We need to stop Vanko.”

 

“Excuse me, I’m not taking you anywhere.” Happy told her, “You need to tell me what’s going on.”

 

“I’ll tell you on the way. You want me to drive?”

 

“No, I’m driving. Get in the car.” Happy told her. She smirked at him as she slid into the back.

 

Natasha immediately begins to change into her combat outfit, “When we arrive, I need you to secure the perimeter so I can stop Vanko. I’m going to enter through the same door but climb through to the hidden room where Hammer hid Vanko.

 

“Got it,” Happy sounded frustrated, “I thought he was dead.”

 

Natasha shrugged once she was done, “Hammer has a story we aim to get but it’s not important right now.” They arrived at Hammer Industries, “Stay behind me.”

 

Happy huffs, “I am not staying in behind you. What are you wearing? Look, I’m not letting you go in there alone.”

 

“You want to help?” Natasha opens the door and sees the security running her way, “Stay out of my way.” She runs at the first one and pulls a baton out, slamming it against his knees he goes down.

 

“Alright.” Happy said as he watched her, “Still not going in alone.”

\--

Tony is taking out drones as he avoids Rhodey and his missiles. He watches as a drone goes to shoot a kid that looks Peter’s age, with an Ironman mask. Stopping behind the kid who lifts his hand as if to shoot the drone. Tony takes care of the drone then does a thumbs up at the child.

 

“Nice work kiddo.” Tony takes off again.

 

“You’ve still got multiple drones behind you Tony.” Rhodey tells him, “Don’t stay in one place too long.”

 

“Let’s get this away from the expo then,” Tony tells Rhodey, “Come on.”

 

Rhodey and Tony pass by residential homes, setting off every alarm in a mile radius. Suddenly Rhodey seems panicked again.

 

“Listen, listen. A pack just peeled off. They’re headed back to the Expo.”

 

“Got it,” Tony said, he set off his missiles towards the group of drones splitting away.

 

“We are closing in on you Tony, don’t lose focus!” Rhodey told him.

 

Suddenly Rhodeys suit goes down over a dome and Tony rushes to catch him, “Rhodey?!”

 

They crash through the dome and Tony manages to stop their fall before they hit the ground. The suit glows but there isn’t any response. Tony stars hitting the metal face plate.

 

“Rhodes? If you don’t respond I’m going to release the spring break pictures of MIT.” Tony threatens.

 

“Don’t you dare!” Rhodey lifts up the mask, “Jarvis said he’s back with Peter.”

 

“Good to know.” Tony grins and let’s go of Rhodey’s suit.

 

At Hammer Industries Natasha and Happy made it to the room where Ivan was at, unfortunately there wasn’t any sign of him beyond the bird. The guards were dead.

 

“Tony,” Natasha brought up the communication link, “Ivan is gone but Hammer Industries is under control.”

 

“Thank you very much, Agent Romanoff.” Tony told her, Rhodey looked confused.

 

“Isn’t she Peter’s baby sitter?” he asked as Tony helped him up.

 

“Sometimes,” Natasha replied, “Well done on the new chest piece. I am reading significant higher output and your vitals all look promising. Ivan seems to have a lot of access to the suits.”

 

“Yes, Rhodey, why does Hammer have access?” Tony turned the question to his best friend, “Thank you Natasha for noticing. I am, for the moment, not dying. Thank you.”

 

“What do you mean you’re not dying?” Pepper pops up on the screen with the technician, “Did you just say you’re dying?” She did not look happy.

 

“Is that you Pepper?” Tony asks, “What are you even doing on the screen?”

 

“Don’t change the topic, are you dying?” Pepper looked ready to scream, “What’s going on?”

 

“I was going to tell you.” Tony started, “I didn’t want to worry you. I’m better now though.”

 

“You were going to tell me? When Tony?” Pepper asked, “Is this why you made me CEO?”

 

“Not really, I wanted you to be CEO because you were basically doing it without the pay.” Tony told her, “I was going to tell you then everything happened too quickly.”

 

“Hey. You got incoming Tony. Looks like the fight’s coming to you.” Natasha broke in to their conversation and Tony turned to see the drones landing around him and Rhodey.

“Pepper, I have to go.” Tony said, “Stay safe.”

 

“Wait,” Pepper said, “Are you okay now?”

 

“I’m fine,” Tony told her, “I will explain everything later.”

 

“Fine,” Pepper said, “Come back safe. You too Rhodey.”

 

Rhodey responds with a quick, “Yep” then turns to Tony. “Tony, look, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t know they let Hammer duke it out.”

 

“You should be Rhodey,” Tony sighed, “But you trust the government and I can’t fault you for loyalty.”

 

“I should have trusted you more.” Rhodey said, “I know Stern can get sketchy.”

 

“No one really likes him though,” Tony said, “For a reason. Can’t help feel its part my fault.”

 

“Wait, it’s your fault for getting cocky. I just wanted to say I’m sorry I didn’t notice the stuff on the suit.” Rhodey tell him.

 

"Thank you. That’s all I wanted to hear.” Tony teases, “They’re coming in hot, any second. What’s the play?”

 

“Well, we want to take the high ground, let’s put the biggest gun up on that ridge.” Rhodey points over Tony’s shoulder.

 

“Got you. Where do you want to be?” He says as he goes to move toward the area.

 

“What are you talking about? I meant me.” Rhodey tells him.

 

Tony bursts out laughing and then sees Rhodey isn’t kidding, “You’re serious? Rhodey- Bear, you are a big gun, you’re not THE big gun.”

 

“Don’t be jealous Tony,” Rhodey says with a smirk, “I mean, I look pretty great in this.”

 

“It’s subtle all the bells and whistles.” Tony puts his hands on his hips, “Made by Hammer.”

 

“Yeah. It’s called being a badass.” Rhodey snarks back, “something you don’t know about.”

 

“Fine. All right. You go up to. I’ll draw them in.” Tony rolled his eyes, “But you’re not living this down.”

 

“Don’t stay down here.” Rhodey almost busted his ear drums with how high his voice went, “This is the worst place to be.”

 

“Fine.” Tony said through gritted teeth, “Where do I go?”

 

“It’s the kill box, Tony.” Rhodey kept talking, “This is where you go to die”

 

“Too late.” Tony tells him, the drones finish surrounding them and the shooting starts.

 

“Damn it Tony!” Rhodey shouts.

 

“Don’t yell at me like it’s my fault.” Tony shouted back, “You wouldn’t stop talking.”

 

No response came as they tried to take down the drones, but they seem to come out of nowhere. Tony realized this had to come to an end, Ivan could be using it as a distraction to escape.

 

“Rhodey,” Tony shouts, “Get down!” Rhodey does as he’s told and Tony manages to use a laser to cut all the drones near in half. He looks around at the pieces and lifts the face plate, he’s smirking at Rhodey.

 

“Wow. I think you should lead with that next time.” Rhodey tells him, “Maybe not be so smug.”

 

“Didn’t want to use it, it’s a one-off.” Tony said, “Emergencies only.”

 

“That seemed like an emergency.” Rhodey told him. As a giant drone lands behind him. It looks different.

 

“You guys,” Natasha’s voice is coming on over the radio, “This one’s stats look different.”

 

“Good to be back,” Ivan said lifting his face plate, “Starks will die today.”

 

“This isn’t going to be good” Rhodey says, “I got something special for this guy. I’m going to bust his bunker with the Ex-Wife.” Ivan whips out his whips, they light up.

 

“With the what” Tony asks sounding skeptical.

 

“Ex-Wife.” Rhodey repeats as he lets loose a missile, it hits Ivan’s suit and sizzles then dies.

 

“Hammer Tech?” Tony asks.

 

Rhodey looks sad, “Yeah.”

 

“Okay Rhodey,” Tony lifts his hand, “I have an idea. I could really use a sidekick. Come on, put your hand up.”

 

“This is your plan? Really?” Rhodey asks, “This is like MIT all over again.”

 

“Exactly,” Tony said, “Take the shot now!” They shoot just behind Ivan, where the energy starts accumulating and suddenly there’s a huge pressure in the air. An explosion of energy destroys Ivan’s suit and send Tony and Rhodey in opposite directions.

 

Tony gets up first and limps over to Ivan. Ivan has blood pretty much everywhere and he’s reverting to the animal shift.

 

“You lose.” Ivan told him, as his face elongated and his body shrunk.

 

“No wonder he was bitter, he looks like a weird sloth.” Tony muttered.

 

“These drones are rigged to blow, Tony let’s go.” Rhodey told him, hitting the thrusters.

 

Tony felt the blood drain from his body, “Rhodey, get Pepper. I need to get to Malibu.”

 

Rhodey nodded, “Copy that!”

 

“Peter!” he shouts to Jarvis, taking off towards Malibu where he left his son, on the other side of the country, “How is he Jarvis?”

 

“Peter is in the safety room, Dum-E has moved him to the location. It appears Malibu has been compromised. I locked the laboratory down however, the drones are insistent. I can’t fight them and take care of Peter.”

 

“Damnit!” Tony shouted, “Leave him with the boys and finish off the drones.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Jarvis disconnects and Tony guns it a bit more, “ETA two hours.” The system reads. Closing his eyes Tony wants to punch something.

\--

When Tony lands in the lab, everything is silent and he’s trying hard not to assume the worst.

 

“Jarvis?” Tony calls out, “Peter?”

 

“Sir,” Jarvis responds, “I’m afraid during the fight my communications system was destroyed. All is well. Peter remains in the safety room and the others are with him.”

 

“Oh thank you Jarvis.” Tony tells him, “I’ll get you up and running in no time.”

 

“Very well sir.” Jarvis responds, “When you can.”

 

Tony rushes to the safety room he’d made years ago and opens the door. There’s Peter chatting happily to the robots and talking about the movie on the TV.

 

Tony walks towards him, Peter turns, recognizing his dad’s noise.

 

“Daddy!” Peter gets up and moves runs towards Tony, “You’re back!”

 

Tony nods and swings him up on his hip, “Yep Petey. Where you good and behaved?”

 

“Yep!” Peter nodded his head seriously, “I helped Dum-E with his hat too.”

 

“Oh really?” Tony asked, “You’re such a helper.”

 

Peter continued to chatter about the stuff he did while Tony took them upstairs, cleaning and everything could wait for nap time.

 

\--

Tony was waiting in a room that felt like a cell at SHIELD. Nick was due to come in any moment and Tony knew that the waiting was probably either 1, Nick forgot. 2, he was cleaning up the mess or 3, some SHIELD top secret case.

 

Tony saw the folder and pulled it over to him, while looking at the guards who looked as bored as he felt, Tony flipped it open.

 

“I don’t know if you want to look at that.” Fury said, “I’m not sure it pertains to you anymore. Now this on the other hand, is Agent Romanoff’s assessment of you. Go ahead and read it, your father would probably defend the entire thing.” Fury hands him a second folder.

 

“Should I do her voice? Maybe not, I saw the feed from Hammer’s place. Don’t want to be choked out with thighs. ‘Personality overview. Mr. Stark displays compulsive overprotectiveness towards his circle of friends and family.’ In my own defense, the world’s a dangerous place. ‘Prone in being distracted by Peter Stark updates.’ Agreed. Okay, here it is. “Recruitment assessment for Avenger Initiative. Iron Man.. Yes.’ I got to think about it.”

 

“What is there to think about?” Fury asked, “Peter will always be looked after and you will be used only in world ending scenarios.”

 

“It sounds good, but I don’t want to be under the World Council. They’re too shady for my liking. SHIELD isn’t what it used to be thirty years ago.”

 

“Fine. As a consult?” Fury pushed, “Every Thursday?”

 

“Every other Thursday. From Noon to five.” Tony countered.

 

“You’re lucky I like you. Otherwise, you couldn’t afford me. I expect a favor Fury, I will waive my customary retainer in exchange for a presenter. Rhodey and I are getting something or the other in D.C.”

 

Fury rolled his eyes, “Knew you were angling for something.”

 

\--

Senator Stern could have been making holes at Tony’s head but Tony only had eyes for his kiddo. He was sitting up front next to Pepper watching with awe.

 

“It is my honor to be here today to present these distinguished awards to Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes and Dr Tony Stark, who is, of course, a national treasure.” Stern looked like the comment cost him his air, “Thank you Lieutenant Colonel, for such and exceptionally distinguished performance as well. You deserve this.” He pinned the medal on Rhodey.

 

Rhodey saluted, “Thank you sir.”

 

“Dr Stark.” Stern’s smiled looked really painful, “Thank you for such as exceptionally distinguished performance. You deserve this.” Tony took the pin from his hand.

 

“Thank you Senator.” Tony grinned, “This is perfect. Let’s get a photo.” Tony turned and smiled at Peter while the photographers took the pictures.

 

Once he was done he handed the pin to Peter and got the photographer to take a picture of Pepper, Rhodey, Peter, and him. One for the memories.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot. The end of the second Chapter I typed. YAY!


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, After this last Avengers movie I needed time to recover and then life happened. I've typed a few chapter's up. I have no beta so I'm cleaning them up as much as possible.

He couldn't stop seeing Bucky's face as he fell off the train. He couldn't stop hearing the pleads of his pack as he slammed the plane into the water and went with it. His entire existence shouldn't make a bit of sense but here he was and as he punched these bags he couldn't keep himself from remembering.

The memories were the worst, as he crept on base and the times he was fired on as an enemy of hydra. The energy cube, hearing it's pitch and noise. Again and again the memories came to him. 

“I had him on the ropes,” Bucky had told him.

Then having to repeat the memory of slamming into the water. It was an endless cycle. Watching as the water enveloped him and the cold numbed him enough, once the darkness closed in he remembered nothing else.

The bag breaks as he punches it another time and he moves to grab another. There's nothing for him in this world. What is he supposed to do now that he's lost everything?

 

Fury walked in as he's replacing the bag and just lifts an eyebrow, “Trouble sleeping?” 

Steve shrugs, really not in the mood for whatever conversation Fury wants to have, “I slept for seventy years, Fury. I think I've had enough by now.”

He'd lost his pack, his mate, his entire life. What could Fury be here to offer at this time of night.

“You should be out celebrating that you're alive.” Fury told him, “Seeing the world.”

Steve can't take his anger out on the bags when Fury's about, he knows Fury is hiding something and his wolf doesn't trust the man. Instead he sits down on the bench and begins to unwrap his hands. 

“I went under the world was at war. I wake up and they say we won. They never mention all we lost.” Steve told him. 

Nick let out a sigh, “We've made mistakes soldier. We are only human. Some of those mistakes were then, some are now.”

“Are you here with a mission?” Steve asks, “I don't think I'm up for whatever you're throwing.”  
'  
“Something like a mission,” Fury brings up the file, “You'll have to read a few files besides this one but, it should do the trick and catch you up briefly.”

“Is this a real mission or are you trying to get me back out into the world?” Steve asked, “I can handle myself.”

“Nothing like that solider,” Fury opened up the folder, “Trying to save the world.”  
“Hydra's secret weapon,” Steve said, the memories came rushing back and he closed the file again, “What do you need to know about it?”

“Howard Stark fished it out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He though it was the key to unlimited energy that the world sorely needs. Naturally this would not be something that he guessed would come to be a door for gods to pass through.”

“Gods?” Steve asked, “Who took it from you?”

“He's called Loki and he's from another world,” Fury explained, “One where they see themselves as God's to us lesser mortals. The world has become a stranger place Captain, we need you on this.”

“I don't think I have the energy or emotion left to be surprised by the world Fury,” Steve said as he took his bag, “But I will tell you. You should have left that thing in the ocean.”

When he gets to his apartment there's a debriefing package waiting for him. He doesn't want to deal with this right now. He'll run around Central Park for a few hours then he'll read up on everything he's missed the last seven decades.

The change, like everything else comes swiftly and he manages to be out his window bouncing off the fire escape and into the shadows within moments. 

–  
Tony was looking over the water with Peter. It's been approximately two years since the whole dying scenario and Peter's now rounding age five. He's full of questions and Tony doesn't do much without him anymore. They're a team and Peter even has his own suit now which is run by A.I. Friday. Tony loved his kiddo to death and used every opportunity to show it to him. 

“You're so good at helping me out Petey,” Tony grinned as the HUD screen showed his kid's smile. He was missing one of his front teeth and it looked so cute he had Jarvis snap a picture.

“It's cause you're teaching me.” Peter turned his attention to his Aunt Pepper, “Auntie? Can you see what's going on?”

“Yep,” Pepper responded, “Tony, did you disconnect the transition lines?”

“We're off the grid,” Peter told her, “Good to go.”

“Alright!” Pepper shouted, “Are we doing a count down?”

“Our tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustained energy.” Peter said almost rolling his eyes, “We should do a count down.”

“If it works,” Pepper muttered, “alright three, two, one.”

“Let her shine!” Tony shouted.  
“It's amazing!” Peter shouts into the HUD. Naturally the excitement gets to him and Friday takes over the suit, “Auntie! You need to see it!” 

“Well for now, describe it to me.” Pepper tells him. 

“Like the Fourth of July but with more Stark.” Peter tells her. Which has her laughing for a solid minute and Tony feels a bit smug.

“Such a Stark thing to say. Gotta go wider on the public awareness campaign Tony. You need to do some press. I can do some more tomorrow. I'm working on the zoning for the next billboards.”

“Auntie!” Peter exclaimed, and Tony heard a fond whine, “You're killing us.”

“Yeah Pepps,” Tony told her as they landed on the landing pad, “Enjoy the moment, you should be ashamed if a five year old is telling you this.”

It takes them some time to get out of the suits and back to the table with the holographic display. By then Pepper has brought out wine and orange juice for Tony and Peter. 

They're discussing the tower when Jarvis breaks into the conversation, “Sir. Agent Coulson wants a word.” 

“Not in,” Peter said distracted, “Dad and me are making energy for the world.”

“I know Peter,” Jarvis tells him, “He's insisting.”

“Jarvis, he only comes when Dad needs to work,” Peter glared at the screen with Coulson's face on it, “Can you tell him this is important?”

“Levels are holding steady,” Pepper says to Tony, “If it's an emergency then you can take the call.”

Peter lets out a sigh, once Aunty Peppy makes a decision it's best to follow it.

“They're going to have to learn to deal without me sometimes.” Tony said, “Of course the levels are holding steady. I created them.”

“Hey!” Peter tackled into his leg, laughing “I helped.”

“Correction then, We created them.” Tony grinned, “Yep. Peter. Give yourself twelve percent.”

Peter opened his mouth to retort when Jarvis shot static out through the room, “I am sorry my protocols are being overridden.”

“Stark, Peter, Potts.” He pauses a bit, “Tony, we need to talk.” Coulson tells him.

“You've reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message.”

“This is urgent. We need Ironman.” Coulson tells him.

Peter takes the phone, “Then mark it urgently.” He slams the phone shut and grins at Tony, “Oops.”

Pepper rolls her eyes as the elevator dings behind her and Coulson steps out, “You two are children.”

“Did you let him in Pepper?” Tony asked, “We're about the company, next complaint on my time? I'm reminding you of this.”

“Not cool Auntie Peps.” Peter told her then turned to glare at Agent Coulson, “Agent.”

Coulson frowns at the kid then turns to Tony.

“Your child is very intimidating sometimes Stark. This is a dangerous time, I've come as soon as I could.” He attempted to hand the folder over and Peter takes it them throws it on the holographic display.

“Official consulting hours Agent, are every other Thursday from eight to five. Peter wouldn't be so intimidating if you stopped messing with Jarvis. ”

“Big Brother Jarvis,” Peter corrected while still glaring at Coulson.

“This isn't a consultation.” Phil tells him just as Peter gasps and begins jumping up and down forgetting about Coulson's interruption for a moment.

“Is this about the Avengers?” Peter asks from where he's watching the Hulk beat up the Abomination, “Hulk's my favorite.”

 

“Shit, don't repeat that Petey.” Tony said, “You guys found Captain America? And the Hulk? I asked Ross about him but he's a dick. Whose the guy with blonde hair and rock star over there?”

“ Those two are Thor and Loki. The entire information package is there. I need to go, picking people up and dropping them off. Pepper?”

“Heading to DC by chance?”

“Yes.” 

Peter is quiet as he looks at everything, “Am I staying here?”

“Yes,” Tony tells him, “Only because I need you to have as much information as possible about this situation. Then, Happy is going to stay with you while I talk to Fury.”

“Tony,” Pepper starts to protest.

“Peter can't be blind-sided Pepper.” Tony smiles at her, “Go, you'll have plenty of work when you come back.”

Peter sighs and points at Tony, “Okay, Just don't be gone that long. Fury always takes your time.”

\---

 

Steve is already done with this year and he's only been awake a while. He's been finishing the package of information he was given and sighs. Phil's been flying him to and from bases since he got back. However, this is different and they both know it.

Natasha Romonav, aka Black Widow, reminds him too much of Peggy. Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, is a sniper and never misses, that reminds him of Bucky. He's seeing the past where ever he goes and he feels like he's failed them all.

Then there's the God of Thunder, Thor and his evil brother Loki. He's got a Stark in this generation too, Tony. He won't touch that with a fork though. He turns his attention to Banner. “So Dr. Banner was trying to recreate my serum?”

“A lot of people were. Banner though Gamma Radiation was the key. I don't know if it's true or not but he was turned into the green beast.” Phil explains gently. 

“Didn't really go the way he wanted it to right?” Steve asked.

“You're right,” Phil told him wit a smile, “It didn't really go his way but when he's not that thing. He's really smart and he's going to be the key in finding the Tesseract.”

“I hope we all live up to the potential of saving the world. I understand the world's a different place now.”

 

“The group of people we have chosen to work with you, they're good people. Not the best track record sometimes. You're definitely the man for the job, we've made some modifications to the uniform. Well Stark did last night after being informed of your existence. I had a little design input since he owed me and I figured you needed something familiar.”

 

“The uniform isn't too old fashion for now?” Steve asked, “I know people are a lot less stars and stripes then they used to be.”

“With everything we are about to be hit with,” Phil said looking far off, “It's going to be what the people need Steve. A little old fashion.”

They continue their way to the base in silence.  
–

As soon as Coulson and Steve are off the craft they're approached by Natasha Romanoff.

“Romanoff,” Steve nods at her as she moves closer to them. Coulson looks at her and she shakes her head a bit in some form of silent communication. 

“Right,” she points behind her, “They need you on the bridge. Face time.”

“I trust you'll help out Captain Rogers then.” Coulson walks away and leaves the two together in silence.

“You were quite the buzz around here when you were found, “Nat tells him, “I honestly think Coulson was going to swoon. Has he asked you to sign his trading cards yet?”

“Trading Cards?” Steve pales, “Those exist?”

“Yep,” Natasha smirks, “They're vintage, in good condition, he's very proud.”

They're interrupted by Banner who keeps avoiding people around him as to not get in the way.

“Dr. Banner,” Steve catches up to him, “Steve Rogers.”

Banner shakes his hand and smiles, “Oh, they told me you'd be coming.”

“It's a mess of a situation,” Steve tells him, “Word is you can find the cube.”

“Is that the only word on me?” 

“Only one I care about.” Somehow those words made Banner relax. 

"Good enough for me."  
\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be side stories in the work. Feel free to read those. Mainly like prequels or Spiders bonding. Maybe even Fury/Peter bonding. In honor of the newest Spidey movie. :)


	12. Twelve

Chapter 12

Nick Fury was discussing tactics with Coulson and Hill when Steve, Nat, and Bruce walked in. 

Bruce nervously approached him, “Director Fury?”

Nick stuck his hand out to shake which Bruce accepted. 

“Thank you for coming Doctor, I believe you'll be of great help.”

“I appreciate you asking nicely,” Bruce responded, “How long am I staying? The town I was in has a disease spreading and I would appreciate a time frame.”

“Once we get the cube back. You can leave as soon as it's in our hands and the earth is saved.”

“Speaking of which,” Banner tilt his head in an almost curious manner, “Where are you with that?”

“I'll hand you over to Agent Coulson here. He'll fill you in. I need to go talk to the Council.” Fury nodded at Coulson then walked off into one of the dark halls with the coat blowing behind him.

“We're sweeping every wireless accessible camera on the planet. Whether it's laptops, cellphones, tablets. If it's connected to the satellite, it's connected to us.”

“That's not going to find them in time,” Nat walked up to Coulson, “What else are we doing?”

“You have to narrow the field.” Banner told them, “How many spectrometers do you have?”

“How many are there?” Nat asked.

“Call every lab and school you have access to. Have them put the spectrometers on the roof. We can use them to amplify the signal for us.”

“I'll get right on that.” Coulson walks away with a phone in his hand.

“Do you have a place for me to work?” Banner asked.

“Yep,” Fury pointed Natasha to Banner, “Show him to the lab.”

“You'll love it doc,” Nat told him, “We have all the good toys.” 

\--

Tony was almost done reading the information he needed. He glanced over at his kid who'd build a small spiderweb fort in the corner of his lab and was sleeping there. Not wanting to wake him he quietly told Jarvis to get the suit ready. 

With a quick call to Happy, Tony began getting ready to leave. From all the information he had Tony was worried if they didn't stop the villains using the cube for evil. 

“They're villians,” Tony muttered to himself, “They'll always use power for evil.”  
He quickly turned himself into his Lynx and followed the hidden stairs they'd added for him to access Peter's fort. He licked his son's forehead a few times, he'd come back to him. He always did and today would be no different. 

Jarvis informed him of Happy arriving he sighed and hopped off the fort onto the lab couch and turned back into his man form.

He put on the suit he always wore under Ironman and with a grin greeted Happy.

“How long's the kid been asleep?” Happy asked.

“A few hours” Tony shrugged, “I was catching up on the super vilian news. Speaking of, I need you to take care of him until I'm able to come back. I don't know if this is going to lasts a day or a week but he needs to be safe.”

Happy nodded and gripped Tony's shoulder, “Of course. I'll watch his back. Problem is boss, whose watching yours?”

“Nat,” Tony guessed, “If not Nick Fury, we have to at least trust Nat.”

“For Petey,” Happy agreed.

“I'll be back.” Tony walked to the center of the take off platform and Jarvis encased him in the suit. 

With a backward glance at his son and friend he jumped and took off into the night.

“Alright J, find me Nat.” 

–  
Steve looked at Agent Coulson.

“If it's not too much trouble?” Coulson repeated.

“Not at all,” Steve told him, feeling a tad bit self-conscious of the stars in the man's eyes. 

“It's a vintage set you know?” Coulson continued, “It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, still a bit foxing around the edges.”

“We've got a hit, Sixty-seven percent. Wait, Seventy nine percent. Location is Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse. Doesn't look like he's making an effort to hide either, Sir.”

Nick walked back in, “Captain. You're up.”

Steve nodded, this was at least something he knew.  
–  
Loki is standing in front of a group of kneeling people when Steve's hearing picks up on the sheer arrogance and power he's giving.

He has a weird looking costume even for Steve's standards. Horns on his head, green is everywhere. He doesn't like it. As the jet begins to descend he hears the older gentleman respond.

“Not to men like you.”

Loki doesn't seem to get it, he's smiling and saying, “There are no men like me.”

“There are always men like you.” The man tells him. Refusing to kneel and Steve get it. He really does.

“Widow,” Steve urges, “I need you to open the hatch.”

“Not yet Cap.” Nat's telling him, but opening the hatch. “Let me get lower.”

“No time.” Steve runs and leaps as Loki is talking about looking to an elder as an example or something. Steve doesn't care he lands with the shield in front and deflects the attack from Loki. 

“You know the last time I was here,” Steve tell him, “In Germany, I saw a man standing above everyone else. We ended up disagreeing.”

“The soldier, right?” Loki grins, “The Hawk has been very forthcoming with information. You're a man out of time.”

Steve doesn't like the quip this guy's making. Time to put an end to it. He moves in, “I'm not the one who's out of time Loki.”

“Loki,” Nat's voice comes over the area, “Drop the weapon and st NATASHA  
and down.” 

Loki aims his staff at the quinjet and Nat barely has time to get out of the way. Steve sees it as the opportunity it is, aims his shield at Loki. Loki manages to deflect it and Steve turns, his suit turns with him as always. His wolf hasn't been out in years and it's thriving. He snaps his jaws at Loki who grins and throws his head back to laugh.

Steve loses his cool and jumps on Loki. Loki blasts him in the belly and stands up as Steve rolls away. Loki follows him. He grabs him from the cuff of the neck. 

“I've had pets bigger than you.” He growls at Steve. Steve manages to stretch out his neck and bite Loki on the shoulder. Loki throws him away into a bench and Steve turns back human. He throws his arms up in a fighter position. Loki seems impatient. 

“Why won't you just kneel!!” He advances with the staff ready to end this.

Nat seems worried, “Cap's all over the place. We need to end this now.”

As she says that she's taking off her seat belt when Shoot to Thrill is taking over her intercoms. She calms herself and grins.

“Nat,” Tony asks, “Did you miss me?”

“I was over a week ago Stark.” Nat smiles, “Take care of this would you?”

Tony looks at the Captain and at the horned guy, he uses ten percent of his fire power and hits the guy right in the chest. Then lands in a signature pose before standing and aiming all of his fire power at the guy. 

“Make your move, Reindeer Games.” he doesn't want to engage without knowing where the cube is but he will. He doesn't have to because Loki puts his arms up, “Good Move.” He ejects handcuffs meant to control the Hulk himself and arrests him. 

“Mr Stark.” Captain comes up to him, his outfit is worse for wear and Tony is not happy. 

“Captain.” Tony seethes from the inside out, he spent hours on the suit and Agent told him it'd be well taken care of. Tony shakes his head, not the time or place, even if those hours could have been spent with Peter. He turns away to load Loki onto the jet.  
–  
Tony knows Nat's talking to Fury about the whole situation and that's not what's bothering him. Years that Howard spent looking for the Captain. He might be a tad bitter. He instead listens a bit into the conversation that is happening.

“Has he said anything?” Fury's asking.

“Not a word.” Nat tells him while focusing on piloting.

“Just get him here then. We're low on time and the council wants results.”

“What else is new with them.” Nat mutters as she cuts out the video.

Tony turns back to what Captain is saying.

“I don't like that he gave up too easily.” Steve is telling him, “he packs a wallop and he quits just like that?”

Rolling his eyes towards the Captain Tony shrugs, “Rock of Ages gave up. Mightier men have fallen to me. You're pretty spry for a centenarian. What's your thing? Yoga? Pilates?”

Steve is really confused, he's angry because he didn't want to see a Stark yet but Fury didn't care and here they are. It's not Anthony's fault but he can't help be angry at him too. Everything's different and everything coming out of his mouth is confusing, “What's that even mean Stark?”

“It's like calisthenics, which you might have missed. You missed quite a bit doing time as a Capsicle though so there's no holding it against you.” Tony told him while watching Loki.

“Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in.” Steve finally blurts out.

Tony rolls his eyes at him again, “Yeah. Fury doesn't tell people a lot of things. Maybe Peter and Agent. But not a lot of things.”

There's rocking that almost knocks them off balance and a huge crash sound above the jet. Tony is putting on the mask and turns to Natasha.

Nat looks at him, “No idea where this is all coming from. But Loki looks pale.”

Sure enough the two men turn to look at Loki and he's pale.

“Are you scare of lightning?” Steve asks.

“I'm not overly fond of what's about to come.” Loki responds with a sigh.

“Open the hatch,” Tony tells Nat, who begins lowering it. Suddenly a bulking blonde man forces the hatch to open all the way and hits Tony right in the chest sending him into the Captain. The man grabs Loki and looks him in the eyes before pointing his hammer at the door and taking off. 

“Shit!” Tony says, getting up, “Now there's that guy and if I get bruised Peter's going to flip.”

“Cover them up Stark,” Nat snarls, “If he asks me one more time to take care of you with those eyes I will find a way to sick him on Rhodey instead.”

“How's that my fault?” Tony said, “I'm going after him. Looks like another Asgardian.”

“Think he's a friendly?” Captain asked, “Whose Peter?”

“Doesn't matter if he's a friendly, if he kills or frees Loki we're shit out of luck.” Tony goes to the broken hatch/ramp.

“Stark, we need a plan of attack!” Steve can't believe there's someone more reckless than him, this is unbelievable.

“I have a plan Captain,” Stark turns his back on him, “Attack.” He flys out the door and Steve grabs a parachute, because Bucky's words come back to him sometimes.

“Sit this one out Captain.” Natasha is telling him, “These guys are from the legends. There's magic and powers.”

“I don't see how I can.” he takes a running start and jumps.   
–

\--

Tony is nearing the two Asguardians and the horned demon is going on about something and going home. He doesn't know where the cube is either. At least for now he doesn't know. Tony doesn't care. Nothing's going to put his kid or world at risk. 

“Brother, listen,” Tony tackles the blonde one with as much force as possible. He hears the brunette's snide remark and swallows a laugh. Sarcasm, maybe the brunette wasn't so bad. Except he was trying to kill the world so there was that.

Tony feels the many bruises he's going to have when everything's settled and he gets up from where they've crashed through trees and mountain.

“Do not make a mistake of touching me again!” the blonde, Thor (Tony's mind supplies) roars.

“Then don't touch my stuff.” Tony responds.

“This is beyond you metal man, you don't know what you're dealing with.” Thor tells him.

“Shakespeare in the park? Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?” Tony snickers and really wishes someone was around to appreciate his sense of humor.

“Loki will face Asgardian justice,” Thor tells him, “This has nothing to do with humans.”

“He gives us the cube then he's all yours,” Tony tells him, “Until then, don't get in my way.”

During the fight that follows Tony is very proud to say he found Thor's hammer painful, his lightening very helpful, and Captain's speech annoying. Once they figure out they're all in the same boat and trying to stop the evil brother of Thor, they get back to the jet to get to Fury.

“Tony,” Nat tells him, “Peter's requesting a video conference as soon as we land. She gives him a look as he sits next to her, “Wear the suit if you have bruises.”

“Fine,” Tony tells her, “He won't know.”

“Captain, Thor,” Nat glares at them, “Fury wants you two as escorts to Loki. He's to be taken straight to the hulk chamber.”

“Fine.” Steve responds, he looks tired and Tony shrugs and closes his eyes in the suit. He's not making the mistake of taking it off until he gets on the helicarrier. 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, almost done with the portion of the story. Basically the details. there is going to be so much UST and ANGST in the next few chapters.


End file.
